


Blessed be

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Comedy, Familiar Castiel, Familiar Cat Castiel, Homeless Dean Winchester, M/M, Manipulation, Orphan Dean, Orphan Dean Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Witch Dean, Witch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been alone for as long as he could remember, that is until rescuing a small kitten turned out to be more of a problem than he bargained for. Now he has a loud mouth shape shifter who is claiming Dean's a witch, and that Dean's now his slave. Dean's life got a whole lot stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He was beautiful in the way a forest fire was beautiful

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Rain poured outside as the young adult bolted through the storm, his red and black poncho made out of red duct tape and a garbage bag. He moved in the echos of the the storm, splashing through puddles as he moved down an alley. His favorite spot to be honest. Always could find food, and always could find almost barely eaten meals. 

The teen lifted up the lid of the trash can as he glanced inside, shuffling through the top layer of garbage bags filled with napkins and small bites of one or two bites left tossed away by the privileged. Those who never starved, who never had to be one of the unfortunate people shifting through a trash can in a hurricane warning. 

The teen opened his handy dandy plastic bag he kept on him for such an occasion, grabbing what he could out of the bag that was still editable. When a rough slam of a trash can falling over made the teen turn quickly in fear, he dropped his bag deep into the giant dumpster by the startling noise. When his eyes scanned and found no life, he cursed. 

So much for a quick and literal take out meal. 

The teen tried to reach it, leaning over the side but to no luck. He sighed angrily hitting the trash can, he covered his mouth in thought as he glanced up and down the alley way.

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, holding his hand out towards the dumpster. His face relaxed as he thought. When he opened his eyes, in his hand laid his bag of barely left meals. The boy smiled in satisfaction, as he glanced down in the bag before glancing around again and bolting away from the dumpster. Missing the glowing cat eyes from the cat that stood at the end of the alley watching him.

______________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The young adult bolted back through the alley ways with his victories in tow, he ran towards his only idea he has had of a home in years. He glanced around before sliding through the broken fence of a chained fence with the big sign ‘WARNING: CONDEMNED. NO ENTRY!” 

The teen walked straight up to the front door, past the sign that read ‘State Lunatic Hospital’, forcing the door open and closed it behind him. He never actually made any effort to lock up. No one dared entered the old place. It was supposedly HAUNTED. Though the teen was sure it was him that was the cause of hauntings. He didn’t much dwell on that. 

The teen took off the makeshift poncho, hanging it on a broken coat rack, before he moved towards the third story of the Asylum. He had made his home in the third story, it wasn’t too high up and it wasn’t too low. if the cops decided to make a run through, though they never dared he would be able to slip away through the asylums many easy accesses. Assuming you knew this place well enough to know them all. 

He set the food down on a makeshift table of a hospital bed, before moving to his own makeshift fireplace holder. Tossing some logs on burnt floor, he lit some paper he kept accumulated in the corner of the room, and started his fire. The teen then proceeded to move to the buckets, seeing how full they were, before he grabbed a broken mug he had taken from a trash a while ago and grabbed himself some water. One positive to the roof leaking. 

Taking off his wet t-shirt and pants, he hung them up to dry with broken hangers he was able to makeshift to work. Before he grabbed his bag of food and plopping into his broken beanbag chair, he had taken during trash day. Sitting by the fire, he sat in his boxers, hungrily digging into the food he had risked his life for. He didn’t understand how people never finished these burgers. They were always so good. Thunder and lightning, flashed as the teen pulled his only blanket close, when a crying meow echoed through the empty halls. 

The teen glanced up, at the sound. Surprised but not really at a animal that had made it’s way in here. On occasion it was stray dogs, but they feared him. Most feared him. The teen paused mid chew, as the distressed cry erupted again. This time getting a response from the teen, making him set his food to the side, and get up to find the noise.

Taking with him a flashlight with a batman symbol in the middle, he had found tossed away with the bean bag. He walked down the stairs of the asylum, following the distressed sound till he found a small black kitten that had tried to enter the premises, but had gotten tangled in a hole in the wall and found himself unable to escape. The kitten wiggled and cried as Dean moved down snatching the kitten from the hole, untangling him with care.

“It’s okay, little guy.” The teen shushed the little kitten, wet and now freed, kept crying. “You got to be more careful. I might not be around to save you next time….but you must have been running from the storm.” 

The teen placed the black cat on the floor, before he started to walk away, moving up the stairs. When he heard scratching, the teen turned to look back to see the kitten trying to follow him, gripping tightly to the first step like it was mount everest. 

“Wanna come with me, huh?” The teen cooed as he lifted the kitten, taking him upstairs with him. The teen dried the kitten with a towel, as the kitten purred contently under the touch. “Much better huh?” 

The cat didn’t respond. 

He wasn’t sure why he thought it would.

“Sorry buddy, I don’t got milk, but I got some water.” The teen stated, as he placed the kitten in front of a broken bowl which the kitten started to lap needingly at the drink. The kitten looked weak and exhausted. Must be because it had to fend for its own without it’s mother around. 

“...I’m not keeping you, FYI.” The teen stated as he continued to pet the blue eyed kitten. The teen watched the kitten lap at the water before he grabbed some of his hamburger and offered it to the starving kitten, holding it out the kitten helped itself. “...I’m Dean by the way. In case...anyone cares.” 

The teen watched the kitten lick hungrily at his fingertips after it had finished the big bite of cold beef from Dean’s fingers. 

“Never had to introduce myself before.” Dean confessed. “Last real interaction was about ten years ago? I was Seven maybe?” Dean chewed. “Or eight. Or I could be entirely wrong. Sorry, Don’t don’t know my age. I guess sometimes, but I really don’t know.” He offered more to the kitten. “I’ve never celebrated a birthday, don’t remember my birth date to tell you so we could I suppose.”

The kitten arched his back at the touching. 

“I guess...I could name you.” Dean changed the subject, honestly embarrassed by his lack of knowledge as he picked up the kitten, looking it in the face as the kitten’s paws reached out for his lips. Dean smiled at the touch. “...You look like...a Mr. Tinkles...” Dean spoke eyeing the kitten who continued to paw at his lip before Dean leaned forward pressing a kiss to his nose, yelping when something heavy fell onto him. 

Dean groaned as he rubbed his head, before realizing he was being held down. His eyes widened to see a naked man on top of him frowning noticeably, looking pretty pissed and unamused at the teen. The man looked about his age, if he actually knew his age. 

“If you name me ‘Mr. Tinkles’...” The man growled as Dean stared into the young adults bright blue eyes. “...I will kill you.” Dean’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out. 

______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean started to come to, he noticed he was covered in his blanket curled up in his beanbag. The fire was going strong and the warmth was amazing. It was a dream. Thank god. But...Man. Though. That dream about being pinned by a naked cat morphing man was weird though. 

Dean snuggled back into the covers to sleep more when a log being thrown on the fire alerted him to a presence. Dean sat up seeing the same man, no longer naked but sporting one of Dean's shirts and boxers. Which were too large on the man and hung loosely on his body. 

The man glanced to him when Dean stared at him with fear. 

“Y-you! C-Cat?! H-human?” dean stuttered in fear.

“You're awake? Finally.” the blue cat eyed man stated tending to the fire. “Can't believe you passed out. What a baby. It's like you have never seen a familiar before.”

“F-Familiar?” Dean choked out as the man stood.

“You…” the blue eyes took in the startled teen. “haven't ever gotten a familiar? At your age?” Dean took in the man's messy black hair, and his accent. English maybe? The man looked annoyed. “You're a bloody witch, ain't you?”

“Witch?” Dean spoke as the man put a hand on his hips. Okay. So. This man was naked and crazy. “Okay. Look. Obviously you're a bit crazy. That's cool. But...i'm not magical or a girl so...i’ll just take my leave.” The man eyed him as Dean slowly started to stand and turn to leave.

“I saw you. With the food bag.” The blue eyed man called as Dean stopped. Slowly turning to look at him. “Curious aren't you to how you can just...make things happen.” 

Dean held himself as the man moved to him circling him. 

“I wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn’t for the fact I saw you do it.” the cat eyed him walking closer till dean was back into a corner. “Odd. A witch that doesn't know he’s a witch at your age with no familiar in sight and a very strong protection spell to hide a witch's ability to sense you.” Dean eyed the stranger, taking him in before the man slowly moved away. 

“...A familiar is a witch's master.” the cat lied as he plopped in the bean bag. It wasn't his fault the boy didn't know the truth of it actually being the opposite way around. So...he didn't mind taking advantage. “I decided I'm going to be yours and will take the burden of teaching you magic...catch that.”

Dean blinked as a book fell from above his head appearing out of nowhere. Dean caught it ungracefully, glancing over the book. Old and rustic, Dean slid his hand over the cover as a tingling sensation and a spark from the touch made him drop it. 

“Read that and memorize it all by the morning.” the cat waved lazily. “I’m going to take a…” a yawn erupted from the cat that pulled the blanket close. “Little cat nap, excuse the pun.”

“Read this? There's no way! Besides you can’t walk in here like you own the place!” Dean spoke as he noticed the cat had started to doze in his bed. “Hey cat! I'm talking to you!”

“Castiel.” the man mumbled. 

“What?” dean asked.

“My name… is castiel.” the man stated. “But I guess you could give me a nickname I suppose. To just...make our pairing official.” Castiel waved his arms lazily in the air. Granted that was a big step of having a familiar. Naming them. It sealed them to the witch. 

“Name you?” Dean blinked. 

“Anything you like. Quickly, I grow bored of this, Slave.” Castiel spoke all high and mighty. Dean crossed his arms.

“Cas.” Dean started.

“Good good-” Castiel started as well but Dean continued.

“Mr. Tinkles.” Dean smirked as the cat frowned glaring at him, but did not argue the name with the witch. 

“Memorize.” The cat pointed to the book angrily before rolling over to sleep. Dean frowned noticeably as he slowly and hesitantly moved to pick up the book, moving to sit close to the fire. He eyed the old leather bound cover. Sliding his hands over the words when a spark flickered from his finger and Dean yanked his hand away instantly. Dean held his hand making sure he wasn't injured and he wasn't. Before he slowly opened the book to the first page and looked it over. 

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean shot awake by frantic shaking, Dean pulled his face from the book which he drooled into after a night of sleeping on the cement floor, might he add, cold without his blanket which the cat took. 

“Kid. Get up.” Castiel shook him, as Dean sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“What time is it?” Dean mumbled incoherently.

“I hope you memorized the book, because your first lesson is pretty pissed off.” Castiel stated, as a loud bang made Dean jump, it sounded as though someone was destroying the building. “...And may eat you.” 

“CASTIEL!” A loud booming voice made Dean turn to the cat. 

“Granted, this might require some sort of explanation, but...I’m your master, so I’m not going to give it.” Castiel stated, as he forced the book into Dean’s hands. “So basic ideas! What spells have you learned? Fire?! Water?! Blowing up?! Making someone a mouse?!” 

“I-I…” Dean glanced down at the book. 

“What do you mean ‘I-I’!” Castiel hissed in a low whisper. “Did you even read any of it?!” 

“N-No! I-I…” Dean shook his head no in a panic as a large hospital bed went flying through the wall from the stairs. Dean looked in fear as did the cat. 

“You NEVER saw me.” The cat hissed climbing up into the hole in the ceiling. 

“C-Cas!” Dean breathed as loud steps made him turn, seeing a large man. Though this man was no normal man, this man seemed to have stepped out from some sort of Jack and the beanstalk movie. Dean looked up at him, as the man wiped his nose standing over the young adult. 

Dean coward, as the man eyed the young boy. 

“Where is the cat.” The giant demanded, as Dean shook his head no.

“W-What cat? Cat? Cat like C.A.T.?...I-... I don’t...Even...know what a cat is!” Dean choked out his poor lie, as Castiel face palmed. The giant face squished in suspicion as he slowly lowered his face to be close to Deans.

“I wouldn’t protect him if I were you.” The giant breathed coldly. “The Cat’s not worth your loyalty. He cares about no one but himself and would kill you for your shirt on your back even if you offered it freely.” Dean stared into his eyes with fear as Castiel jumped onto the giants back scratching and clawing at the giant. 

“DEAN RUN!” Castiel yelled, as Dean froze in fear his eyes widened in memory, as the giant moved around trying to throw off the cat.

 _“DEAN RUN!” A woman with beautiful blonde locks screamed as she fought for her life, bleeding, and pinned to the ground. Reaching for him like it was okay to leave her, like she wanted to hold him one last time. “RUN BABY RUN!”_

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, holding his head as memories flooded and flashed through his head in a jumble. Dean’s skin grew hot, and blood boiled as his scream erupted the glass breaking around them as a white light exploded throughout the building. 

Castiel fell hard to the ground, as he stared up in fear and surprise, as the giant started to grow hot and burn like fire. The giant's eyes were glazed over with grey, as his body looked as though he was he was a hot coal. The giant raised a hand to the cat as Castiel backed up slightly. The Giant’s fingers started to peal away with the wind as his body flaked like burnt wood, till it all started to blow away with the winds of the broken windows. Castiel watched in amazement and fear as Dean’s eyes rolled into his head and blood poured from his nose before he passed out hitting the cement. 

Castiel stood up, watching as the pieces of the giant spun and flew around the room with the wind, before he walked over to Dean. Kneeling down, he brushed some hair out of the teen’s face curiously as he eyed the boy with his blue cat like eyes. 

“...who would have thunk it....” Castiel stated curiously. “...you are real.” Castiel slowly picked the boy up, carrying him in his arms he brought him back towards the bean bag. 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean woke up with a sharp pain in his head, as Dean sat up holding his head. 

“Careful. You shouldn’t move around.” Castiel stated, as he brought over a stick with meat on it, fresh and cooked to perfection, might Castiel add.

“What happened?” Dean mumbled.

“You passed out again.” Castiel handed Dean a stick. Dean took it still rubbing his head. “Should really stop doing that, you are going to break something.”

“What happened to the….thing?!” Dean’s eyes widened in memory.

“Had to handle him myself, no thanks to you.” Castiel stated grabbing his own stick, he chomped on the meat. 

“S...sorry.” Dean breathed as he looked down he twirled the stick, Castiel saw the sadness in his face, and the fact Castiel had protected him and all he did was pass out.

“...But we made up, and became the unlikeliest of friends.” Castiel corrected his lie as Dean made a face blinking at him. “Hey, you want the real story next time, don’t pass out.” Castiel shoved a cup into Dean’s free hand as Dean blinked looking down at the hot liquid. 

“...” Dean stared down at the cup, Castiel blushed, glancing away pouting. 

“YES I’m lactose intolerance like all cats, but NO I don’t care.” Castiel stated stubbornly. “If you are just going to tease me for the milk-”

“This is milk?” Dean asked as Castiel stopped. “I...always wanted to try some…” Castiel’s face faded to sadness as Dean pressed the cup to his lips. Taking a sip of the milk, though Dean savored it happily. Tears prickled in Dean’s eyes when he finally swallowed and he stuck out his tongue. “It’s so hot but it’s so good! I burnt my tongue!” Dean laughed as Castiel watched him.

“...Dean…” Castiel asked as Dean looked at him. “When I was...in my animal form, you...said you didn’t know your age...or birthday...did...you mean it?” 

“...” Dean glanced down at the cup sadly nodding his head.

“...Don’t...you have family?” Castiel questioned. 

“...I don’t think so…” Dean stated. “...from all I could remember...it’s only ever been me...living here...in this...place…” Dean glanced around but noticed Castiel’s face. “B-But that’s okay. I’m fine. You don’t miss things you never had anyways.” Castiel’s eyes returned to him, before he watched Dean avoid the subject, by chewing on the meat. “Ah! This is good too!” 

Castiel closed his eyes before he grabbed the book tossing it in front of Dean, as Dean’s focus returned to him. Castiel drummed his fingers on the book before offering it to him.

“Having a family bites anyways. Always dumb and full of responsibilities.” Castiel made a face sticking out his tongue. “Who needs them! Especially when you have a awesome master like me.” 

Dean smiled softly despite himself as he took the book, holding it in his lap as Castiel watched Dean take a sip of milk. 

“Alright.” Castiel stated standing up. “Now. Where was I before the giant interrupted? Oh. Yeah.” Castiel smacked Dean hard in the head as Dean whined in surprise holding his head. “What part of MEMORIZE did you not understand when I told you to read the DAMN book?!” 

“I’m SORRY!” Dean whined as Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously! Like, worse slave ever!” Castiel stated crossing his arms. 

“S-Sorry.” Dean gave a soft laugh, rubbing where he was hit. 

“Now, memorize it this time.” Castiel stated walking with his hands behind his back before plopping into the bean bag that hissed at the hit. “Start with the first one and read it out loud to me.” Castiel waved his hand as Dean hesitated. “Come on! You know how to read don’t-” Castiel’s smile faded as Dean glanced down looking in shame at the book.

“Ugh, Worse Slave EVER!” Castiel stated before standing up with a loud groan.

“...Who said I wanted to be your stupid slave anyhow.” Dean mumbled, sliding his fingers over the spine as Castiel moved sitting next to him, forcing the book from his hand.

“I got to do everything myself don’t I?” Castiel mumbled before Dean could argue he opened the book and started to read. “The arts of witchcraft and the spells that bind them-” 

Castiel started to read out loud moving to lay his head in Dean’s lap as Dean smiled to himself listening to Castiel’s soothing voice and the words he didn’t understand.


	2. Something to be admired from a distance, not up close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean stared at the shower head of the old shower for the insane, it was rusted and old. No way any running water would flow through these in years, Dean blinked at the pipes making a face as Castiel’s hands slid over his shoulders. Dean didn’t bother turning to look at him as Castiel rubbed his shoulders.

“This isn’t going to work.” Dean mumbled, as Castiel moved besides him, glancing over the showers piping. Dean crossed his arms in his extra large sweater, also conveniently found in a goodwill pile before the trucks came. 

“How will you not know unless you try.” Castiel stated, as Dean tilted his head to look at it. 

“I-I’m just not ready.” Dean choked out, noticeably nervous biting on his nails as Castiel moved in front of him. 

“We have practiced this spell for a week and a half now.” Castiel stated, as Dean looked him in the eye. “This is just the first spell, Dean. If you can’t do this one, we might as well just give up.” 

“I know.” Dean mumbled, uncrossing his arms, but not knowing what to do with them crossed them again. “Maybe we should try next week.” Dean turned to leave but Castiel stepped in front of him. 

“Just try it.” The cat sighed before ushering to the pipe as Dean turned back to it. “Wave your hand and say the words.” Dean eyed the pipe before holding out his hand. 

“Water to go, water to gogo.” Dean waved lazily but it didn’t work. “See? I’m not a witch! You got the wrong-” 

“You’re not TRYING!” Castiel snapped, as Dean glared at him. “That wasn’t even the spell!” 

“What do you expect, Castiel! Because I’m NOT a witch! I’m nothing!” Dean waved his hand as he spoke towards it mockingly. “I can’t just say ‘Water to be, water to flow!’ and it just-” Water shot out of the old rusty pipe, as Dean and Castiel turned towards the water. Dean gasped in surprise, as he moved closer and slid his hand under the water. 

The warm liquid shot through his fingers as Dean smiled happily at his first experience of running clean warm water. He stared at the water in disbelief, as Castiel watching him with a small smile on his face, stood back letting him enjoy his moment before speaking up.

“Now, scram. I haven’t bathed with anything but my tongue in a wh-” Castiel sighed, as he moved to walk in, but the door was slammed in his face. “...Or you can totally ignore me.” 

“Sorry, Can’t hear you over the sound of me not listening!” Dean breathed, as he started to pull off his sweater tossing it to the side, Castiel could make out Dean’s movements through the fogged glass meant to look in on the mental patients as they showered to make sure they weren’t hurting themselves but still had their privacy. He watched Dean’s silhouette move under the water, feeling a warm shower before Castiel plopped on the bean bag. 

“Whatever, slave! Make sure you save some hot water for me!” Castiel called as Dean humming to himself made him give up, and pull up the book of spells before bending the page’s corner symbolising they had completed and were able to control the spell. Castiel set the spellbook down before curling up into the bean bag. “Wake me when you’re out!” 

“Okay, boss!” Dean spoke, enjoying the water completely, as Castiel rolled his eyes smiling to himself before curling for a nap.  
__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**An undisclosed location**

Eyes slid over to a flame that had lit itself in the corner of the room, it was always a small flicker, a accidental lighting before it went out again. He was use to it. It happened ever so often, sometimes He never knew it going off at all. Today was different however. He stopped when the flame didn’t go out, He moved to it quickly almost waiting for it to go out. However it didn’t. He blew at it, but the flame didn’t even budge. 

“....Benny!” The man grabbed at the candle, and left the room rather quickly. Walking up the steps of the tower, he bolted into the bedroom that benny occupied. “Ben-” The man stopped short to see a man doing pull ups in the middle of the room, using a large pipe to hold him. The man got distracted by the toned abs his abs abs seemed to have. “...oh…” 

Benny dropped to the floor glancing back at his companion, as he wiped the sweat from his skin. Moving to his partner, who was trying not to be obviously distracted by the built hot guy in front of him. Benny’s eyes moved slowly to the candle, taking in the faded flame.

Now, these two… It had been _centuries_ that these two have been roommates. Just roommates, which was seen as rather unfortunate to Balthazar, who had been dropping hints like no tomorrow in hopes of making that ‘me’ to a ‘we’. However, the man he seemed to have a crush on seemed to literally either be the dumbest when it comes to affection or he noticed but didn’t want to make things...awkward. Balthazar didn’t know, and he was scared to ask. Benny was the first person...he had ever loved. But to spare himself the pain, Balthazar had decided he was giving up on him. No telling when he exactly planned to do it, but right now it was planned sometime after benny gets a clue and falls for him. So...never.

“How long?” Benny stated. 

“A couple minutes now.” Balthazar spoke as benny took the candle. “You know what that means right?” 

“That he’s practicing.” Benny breathed in his normal husk voice as he moved it towards the wall painted map on the wall. Where he blew lightly on the flame as the flame jumped from the candle to the wall. The flame moved across the map before settling in one spot on the map. Benny eyes slid over the where the flame had burnt. “He’s in North America. I guess we can stop searching in Japan.” 

“Awh. I liked Japan.” Balthazar made a face, as Benny watched the flame flicker out, smoke rising. Benny placed the candle onto his desk, as he grabbed his shirt. “...We are closer to him than we were before.” 

“It’s not good enough.” Benny cursed. “The closer we get, they get too.” 

“We just have to be patient.” Balthazar spoke.

“How can I be when it’s a race to get to him first.” Benny ran fingers through his hair. “If he gets negative influences-” 

“Hey.” Balthazar touched his arm as Benny hesitantly glanced at him. “We’ll get to him first. Don’t worry…” Balthazar’s hand lingered. “...Why don’t I make you some dinner-” 

“No thanks. I’m not hungry.” Benny moved away obviously, missing the hurt look on balthazar’s face.

“...Let me...know if you need anything.” Balthazar breathed as benny focused on the map, as balthazar left without another word.

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean has never felt as clean as he did at this given moment, he kept touching his skin. Smelling himself and enjoying the scent of not smelling like dirt and being improperly showered as Castiel and him walked down the street. Dean kept sniffing himself which wasn’t gaining attention they desired. 

“Hey, weirdo, stop sniffing yourself.” Castiel made a face, as Dean glanced at him. Continuing to smell himself.

“I smell clean. I can’t help it.” Dean smiled before taking another breath of his scent. Castiel rolled his eyes, as Castiel and him walked down the farmer’s market early in the morning. Castiel was more than insistent he wanted to come here. Dean didn’t particularly like coming here, none the less being out when people were out. That’s why he went at night to collect their meals. Someone bumped into Dean which made Dean turn to look as a young couple walked by.

“Sorry.” The girl laughed before pressing her boyfriend into a kiss. Teenagers, about his age...at least he thought they did. Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean who lingered on them, before wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry babe, they got nothing on us.” Castiel teased as Dean went red with the embarrassment of Castiel’s words.

“Cut it out!” Dean choked out, as Castiel smirked watching Dean all flustered. Oh yeah. He wasn’t going to let that go. Castiel bumped into a farmer’s market stall, shaking the table. Apples rolled off the table, as Dean and the lady moved to collect the three that did. Placing them back onto the stall. Castiel apologized before they continued on their way.

“So what did you want for dinner tonight, cat?” Dean asked as he glanced down one particular alley. “The pasta place always throws out a ton of food on fridays.” Castiel glanced down the ways. “We can pick up something on the way for lunch before we head home.” 

“Nah. I got that covered.” The cat beamed tossing Dean something from his pocket. Dean caught it and paused at the beautifully red apple. The stall. Dean glanced back to the stall where Castiel had hit. When Dean and the owner were getting the apples, did...Castiel steal some when they were chasing after the apples? “Thanks, master, you are so awesome.” Castiel mocked but Dean looked down at the apple upset.

“You...stole this?” Dean glanced at him.

“Yeah, totally right under her nose.” Castiel beamed, rubbing his nose. He noticed the angry look on Dean’s face. “What?”

“I don’t steal.” Dean stated shoving the apple in his hand. “Ever.”

“Why?” Castiel scoffed as Dean crossed his arms. 

“What do you MEAN why?! It’s wrong! She grew those apples to sell!” Dean snapped.

“She won’t noticed one or two missing.” Castiel stated with annoyance. “Just take the damn apple, slave.” Castiel held it out to Dean.

“Put it back.” Dean ordered.

“Just eat the apple.” Castiel stated.

“I refuse!” Dean snapped back as the two stared at each other coldly, before Castiel’s face formed into an amused smirk eyeing him. 

“Our first lovers Quarrel.” Castiel stated, as he placed Dean’s apple to his lips taking a bite. “How quaint.” Castiel moved past him enjoying the apple. 

“We AREN’T lovers!” Dean yelled loudly as everyone turned to look at him, before Dean turned red and angrily follow after the cat. 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel dried his hair from a shower, Dean had been gone for some time, though Castiel _wasn’t_ worried his master wasn’t home yet. Dean had stormed off the second the sun had disappeared to welcome the moon and Castiel wasn’t necessarily worried...just…

The sound of the front door opening made Castiel stand, as Dean came in with his normal bag of food, a smash of wet and used spaghetti noodles and some soy sauce. Dean hadn’t spoken to him since the fight and the two exchanged glances as Dean poured the bag’s contents into a bag. 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel crossed his arms. 

“No, you aren’t.” Dean stated, as he opened the soy sauces and Castiel pouted more, Castiel turned away crossing his legs and pouting on the bean bag. 

“I was trying to make up.” Castiel mumbled, as Dean shook his head. 

“I know.” Dean sighed, as he mixed up the spaghetti with some plastic forks, before he offered the cat a plate. Castiel took one, eyeing Dean who smiled at him softly. 

“Are we making up?” Castiel asked suspiciously. “Or is this poisoned?”

“...I don’t like what you did.” Dean stated. “But you’re going to do what you do. I can’t stop you.”

“...” Castiel smiled softly. “Good. I was worried we would have to break up.” 

“Which is weird since we aren’t...um...dating!” Dean seemed ticked off as Castiel smirked to himself. He liked seeing Dean so irritated, which Dean did so exaggerated that Castiel couldn’t help himself. 

“Don’t say that babe.” Castiel hummed, trying to wrap his arms around Dean as Dean flailed in objection. Castiel making kissy faces at him, as Dean shoved his face away. 

“How adorable.” A voice spoke as Castiel yanked away from Dean, as Dean tensed both standing. “This is where you have been shacking up? With a human?” The man chuckled as Castiel eyed the man, his body posture slightly moving in front of Dean. The man a built man, with blonde hair spiked up, he looked like a traveler. Like someone always was on the move. Castiel seemed to recognize the man instantly.

“How did you find me?” Castiel spoke, as the man eyed him. 

“You killed my giant. You think I wouldn’t notice?” The man stated, as he eyed Castiel. “Transform.” 

“Transform?” Dean asked but neither the man or Castiel moved.

“He wants me to transform back into a cat.” Castiel stated. “It’s my weakest form. I can’t fight in it.”

“Might I remind you, you weren't a cat, you were a adorable tiny fluff ball.” Dean whispered panicked.

“Look, I don’t talk about your….dysfunctions.” Castiel hissed back. “Besides! I’m sure I can take a pill for it.” Dean made an annoyed face. The man dropped his hand down holding a large knife. 

“I won’t ask twice.” The man spoke, as Castiel growled. “Or your human gets it.”

“Cas-” Dean asked, as Castiel turned to him. 

“Kiss me.” Castiel spoke, as Dean punched him. “OUCH!”

“This is NOT the time!” Dean panicked with anger. “We aren’t really dating-”

“I’m being SERIOUS!” Castiel growled back as Dean shut up. “...If you kiss me wanting me to transform back, I will. That’s how I can go in and out of my form...since we are bonded. Once I transform, run for it. Don’t look back and don’t stop till you can’t run any farther.”

“C-...Cas what...is he going to do to you?” Dean gripped his shirt, with worry, but Castiel didn’t answer looking at the man. Dean hesitantly moved up pressing a kiss on Castiel’s cheek. Feeling the shirt loosen under his grip, as Dean reached out catching the kitten in the smoke of the transformation. Castiel cried at the fall, glad to be caught, Dean held the kitten being no bigger than Dean’s hand.

“Now, give me the kitten boy.” The man spoke, as Dean hesitantly moved away from the man who started to approach. The cat cried, Dean glanced down at the kitten, he knew Castiel was trying to tell him to give him up. However, Dean slid focused on the man, moving to the left and the man followed him. “You can’t run.”

“Yes I can. I just got to make sure you can’t catch me.” Dean smiled before quickly waving his hand. “Water to be, water to flow!” Water exploded out of the pipes above him, as the ceiling collapsed from the pressure, and Dean bolted past him grabbing the spell book and away from the man leaving behind the only place he knew as home.

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked through the rain in nothing but boxers that were too big for his waist, and a sweater soaked from the rain. Castiel cried small weak purs. Dean kept him dry the best he could, as he made his way down a muddy pathway. His feet hurt from the gravel and small rocks, and kept making Dean trip slightly, hurting his ankles as he went. 

If Dean could understand Cat, the cries Castiel spoke as his whole body shook from the wet cold would be as followed. Dumb. Stupid. Dummy.  
Dean could not understand cat, so all he could understand were as follows. Meow. Meow. Meeeeow.

Dean glanced back to see if they were being followed, but they were pretty far away from town. Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as his eyes fell onto a ‘For sale’ sign belonging to a small cabin on the edge of town. He stared at it before daring to see if it was occupied or not. He moved closer, and peered into the empty home. Dean’s eyes welcomed him to the obvious furnature only there to sell the home. There was no sign of life in or around the home in some time. 

After checking all the obvious places for a spare key, he gave up, Dean set Castiel down before he moved to the spell book. He flipped through a good amount of pages before holding his hand out to the lock. 

“Sign Argis.” Dean breathed, but the door didn’t unlock. “Sign Argis!” Dean tried again, but to no avail. He angrily tossed the book at the door before taking a seat next to the wet kitten who moved to climb on him. Nuzzling against the upset teen who wiped his tears of frustration. 

“You know If I wasn’t such a shitty servant we would be inside now.” Dean let out a sad laugh, as he moved to pet the kittens wet fur. He could have just broken the window, but the idea of destroying someone else's property… Castiel purred as Dean softly stared at him, watching the kitten shiver suddenly at the cold, before Dean held the kitten standing up. He couldn’t give up, he couldn’t let Cas and him die from the cold. 

“Sign Argis!” Dean yelled as the door flew open, Dean snatched the book from the floor and bolted inside closing the door behind him. Dean placed the kitten on the display couch, before he forced the gas fireplace on. Which he was happy to watch the flame click to life which he was grateful for. He grabbed a throw over blanket from the couch, he sat on the floor in front of it and instantly started to dry Castiel. Trying to warm the kitten up who was being slightly roughly being dry, Dean making sure his fur was so much dyer before he held the kitten up who cried reaching a paw out touching Dean’s lips. 

Dean watched the kitten move before leaning forward placing a kiss against the kitten’s adorable nose, when he felt a weight collapse on him, and Dean fell back onto the floor with no real effort not to. Castiel caught himself before collapsing fully on Dean, glancing into his eyes as Dean looked into his. 

“You… saved me.” Castiel breathed, as Dean glanced at him. 

“You tried to save me...twice.” Dean stated. How can castiel tell him that he was compelled to, as Dean’s slave. He felt compelled to save his master. To keep him from harm. Dean...didn’t have to. As horrible as it sounds. Witches get and receive familiars on the regular. Dean could have just abandoned him, and eventually despite his protection spell. Another familiar would have saw him practicing it, and become his familiar. “...and I’m just a slave.” 

Castiel’s blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, as he slid a hand through Dean’s wet hair. Dean stared up at him unmoving, his breath defying him as he found himself unable to stop Castiel from leaning down.

“You’re not just my slave…” Castiel spoke as Dean held his breath, feeling Castiel’s finger touch his bottom lip. “...You’re my cutest whittlest boyfri-” Dean shoved him off, as Castiel busted into laughter. “You SO expected me to kiss you!”

“Go drown in a lake!” Dean groaned in annoyance blush on his face, as Dean pulled off his sweater throwing it at Castiel slapping him with the soaked cloth. 

“It’s okay, just admit you are starting to adore me. It will make our lives easier when you realize we are soulmates-” Castiel teased, till Dean had walked into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door. Castiel teasing smile faded to concern, as he slowly brought a finger to his lips questioning if he...wanted to kiss him too. 

_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**An undisclosed location**

 

Balthazar curled in his bedroom, lying on the bed, when his bedroom door opened. He turned to look at Benny who held a piece of paper in his hand. 

“I found him.” Benny breathed. “He’s in Kansas.” Balthazar got up quickly, grabbing his shoes, he followed Benny out the door. 

“How?” Balthazar stated. 

“The flame lit again, but I made an educated guess.” Benny stated. “I made it go to kansas and right before it died it showed me where in kansas.” 

“You went to the last place he was seen.” Balthazar breathed. “You think he would have been moved somewhere else.”

“Exactly.” Benny stated. “Must have been a tactic. Why would they look somewhere they already checked? It would be either down right stupid to. When they have already been found out in that state. Whoever is watching over him was smart.”

“We are already so many steps ahead of the others.” Balthazar smiled Benny smiled at him softly taking his hand and squeezing it before pulling away. 

“Let’s get to kansas. Quickly.” Benny breathed, as Balthazar watched him move down the hall, and balthazar still felt conflicted touching the hand that benny touched, before following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Credits: 
> 
> Benny's Face: http://zithirax35.deviantart.com/art/SUPERNATURAL-BENNY-WALLPAPER-342304877
> 
> Dragon picture: http://jjcanvas.deviantart.com/art/The-Old-Dragon-God-479645184
> 
> Sea serpant: Guild Wars 2 concept art by Jamie Jones
> 
> Dean and Castiel: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-475162912


	3. Horses prance through a silver storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean held himself as he tossed and turned covered in sweat, as he laid naked under the guest bedroom’s sheets. His clothes were wet and drying in front of the fire, he whimpered noticeably as he tried to get comfortable. He had nightmares sometimes, which Castiel noticed as he sat up from the bed in the master bedroom. He could hear Dean’s pained whimpers, his i’m sorrys. He climbed out of bed, taking a blanket with him as he followed the noise towards Dean’s bedroom. 

Dean panted and shook, as his bedroom door opened, Castiel moved to his suffering master. Castiel curled on the empty side of Dean’s bed, as he slid closer on the single bed. Dean forehead dripped sweat, as Castiel could feel the amount of power spilling out of the boy. Normally Familiars helped take some of the witches power, so it didn’t overwhelm them. It was like radiation and even being this close to Dean, he could feel it, even when the boy didn’t know he could.

Castiel reached a hand out sliding it through Dean’s hair comfortingly and Dean’s rapid heartbeat and breathing started to calm. Dean’s whimpers lessened as Castiel could see the white glittering light slid up his hand swirling around Castiel’s arms before absorbing into his arm. Dean was powerful, Castiel could feel the radiating power, that shook him to the core. 

Dean eyes startled open as Dean breathed in fear, looking around trying to absorb where he was, as Castiel shushed his fears. 

“Shh. Dean. It’s okay.” Castiel breathed moving his hand down to cup his face, he expected Dean to get angry. Make some pissed off comment about Castiel lying in bed with him. But What he didn’t expect was Dean to break down in tears and move to bury his face into Castiel’s chest. Holding him tightly as he shook at the dreams he didn’t understand, that he could barely remember upon waking. Castiel held him close once he came to terms that Dean was holding him crying. Castiel scooping him close as Dean sobbed into his chest, Castiel’s fingers slid through his sweaty hair, as he purred against Dean trying to calm him. “I got you.” 

Dean felt...safe...curled against the cat and listened to his purs against his ears. Relaxing into his grip after a while Dean found himself falling asleep with Castiel’s soft comforting words into his ears.  
_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

A Eurasian Wren flew in through the window of the old asylum, as it landed on a pile of rocks and plumbing. The small tea cup bird hopped on a couple rocks whistling as it moved curiously before the rocks started to move, and the bird flew up into the air as the man broke through the rock pile. He stood in silence as he cracked his neck, his face full of anger. 

“They got away.” The man growled holding out his hand as the small cutest little bird landed on his finger. The man move the bird to his lips as the bird transformed into a male, who actually was wearing clothes, unlike when Castiel transformed. 

“Got bested by a cat, Lucifer?” The bird hummed, as he picked up boxers from the floor. “One who couldn’t even function how to keep on his clothes?”

“He wasn’t alone.” Lucfier spoke coldly, as the bird smile at him softly. “He had a witch with him.” 

“A witch?” The bird chuckled. “This must have been some witch to up you.” 

“The witch was inexperienced, Michael.” Lucifer sighed. “But the spell that hid his witch aura was not. It was much more powerful than anything that boy can handle.” 

“...you don’t think...” Michael paused slightly. “Should we alert-” 

“Not just yet.” Lucifer spoke. “I want to be sure. Keep quiet about this.” 

“Yes, Master.” Michael nodded, as Lucifer moved to the pick up a small pouch from the rubble before he tossed it to Michael. 

“Find them. Watch the boy and report back to me.” Lucifer stated, as Michael eyed the pouch old and worn with time. Michael opened the small coin pouch and a poured the contents into his hand nail size painted little metal soldier figure and horse laid inside along with a arcade token and broken key charm from a woman’s bracelet, and a dead flower. Michael eyed the contents before pouring them back inside.

“And if he is the one?” Michael asked.

“Collect him for me.” Lucifer spoke.

“And the cat?” Michael asked again. 

“Castiel’s bonded to him, he will go willingly wherever his master is.” Lucifer smirked as Michael smiled moving to his master, he felt himself being pushed into kiss which Michael submitted to willingly when Lucifer pulled away Michael became a bird. Lucifer held him on his finger holding the bird in his hand before Michael flew quickly out of the window.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean awoke to the feeling of being pressed against someone, he...didn’t freak. Even when his body was adjusting to being awake. He sucked in air as he realized he was laying his head on Castiel’s chest. Castiel still fast asleep, his chest moving in slow and steady rhythms. Dean hated to admit he stayed that way for a while, just listening to Castiel breath. It was odd. He had been alone for so long, Castiel….had so quickly become a part of Dean’s life. He didn’t understand how he was ever without him. As totally lame as it sounded. 

Castiel stirred himself, which Dean debated if he should pretend to be asleep or pretend he was just waking up because he wasn’t giving the cat the satisfaction of being up and laying in his arms. Dean instantly closed his eyes, as Castiel groaned in annoyance of having to wake up, stretching lightly he paused remembering why there was a weight on his chest. 

Castiel glanced down at Dean’s sleeping form, before he let out a breath rubbing his face before he looked down at Dean. Dean tried to make his breath seem even, as Castiel slid fingers through Dean’s hair softly looking down at his form. Dean could feel castiel’s soft kind touch on his skin. Dean listened to Castiel’s waking breaths as he suddenly turned pulling Dean as he twisted him tangling himself with him, rolling with Dean in his arms.

“Cas!” Dean choked out as he tried to break free.

“WAKE UP AND LOVE ME!” Castiel whined, holding him tightly as Dean tried to shove him off. 

“Get off!” Dean whined as well. “CAS!” Castiel wrapped his legs around his, and gripped onto Dean’s chest his arms included as Castiel bit playfully on the arm as Dean whined. “Get off you damn cat!” 

“Never!” Castiel laughed as Dean wiggled and struggled out of Castiel’s grip like a worm. Dean struggled till he fell out of the bed and his blankets. Dean panted annoyed as Castiel popped his head over the side. “Hm.” 

“Hm what?!” Dean snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I expected you to be smaller.” Castiel hummed amused as he moved to lay back on the bed, as Dean covered himself before he stood and smacked Castiel hard with a pillow.

“You’re SUCH a asshole!” Dean snapped as Castiel sighed. 

“Nakedness is nothing to be ashamed about. I just let myself all hang out.” Castiel nuzzled back into the sheets as Dean pulled on his now dry clothes. “But I’m sure you noticed.” 

“Yeah, I was wondering where yours went.” Dean stated as he slid on his sweater. 

“Har har.” Castiel stated with a frown, as he turned to look at Dean. 

“I’m going to find you some clothes.” Dean sighed. “Stay here and don’t break anything.” 

“Bring back some food.” Castiel yawned. “I’m beat.”

“You just slept!” Dean scoffed. 

“Caaaaaaaaaat.” Castiel hummed as Dean rolled his eyes, as opened the window and climbed out. 

“Make sure you don’t get seen! We don’t know if anyone's going to come see the house.” Dean stated. 

“Gotcha.” Castiel hummed as Dean left, Castiel waited till he was gone before he glanced down at his cock. “...I’m not small.” Castiel frowned. “I’m big and manly thank you very much.” he pouted as he moved and curled up to go back to sleep.  
__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked through the back roads to get to the spot he got all his clothing from, he had been going there since he could remember. A church run thrift store run by a older lady who gave clothes to people in need and charged for people who didn’t. Dean stumbled on this place a long time ago when he had gotten chased by a police officer who was ‘trying’ to help him. Dean ran inside and hid, when the policeman finally left and dean was ready to head out, he left with four different pairs of outfits and some cookies.

Dean walked into the store, as the bell rang in the shop.

“Lady. You dead yet?” Dean called as Dean moved to the rack of his size, looking over the outfits as a woman walked out from the back. 

“Are you?” Missouri scoffed, as she set some clothes on the counter. “How is visiting church going?” Missouri asked, as Dean held a shirt to his chest, Castiel was about his size, he was for sure his height. Maybe even the same age. 

“Um...Well.” Dean stated not really listen, as he grabbed a couple shirts off the rack placing them on the counter. 

“Um-hm.” She eyed him, as She watched Dean move to pants. He looked for his size, grabbing stuff that wasn’t exactly his style. Castiel seemed to like leather jackets and tank tops. Dean seemed to like t-shirts and jeans, he fit in, that's the clothes he looked for. He didn’t want to bring attention to him.

“Boy, are you going into a rebellious phase?” Missouri asked holding up the leather jacket as Dean pulled some jeans walking over. “I already got a box for you to take with you home, I’m going to have to put that back if you don’t take them.”

“No, it’s for a friend.” Dean laughed. “Long story. He needs clothes.” Dean eyed some shoes, before collecting some boots that seemed a little big, but hell the jeans had holes in them. Castiel might freak in happiness at his rebel attire. Dean even found a pair of tennies for him as well since he lost his shoes when that guy happened. Dean slid them on. 

“Since when do you have friends?” Missouri asked.

“Again, long story.” Dean stated. “Hey do you got any underwear or socks?” 

“I got socks over there, but no underwear, I keep telling you this is a hand me down store. You don’t want hand me down underwear.” Missouri grabbed her coat. “Watch the store and I’ll go get your friend some underwear from next door. Same size I’m assuming?” 

“Thanks, I’ll owe you one.” Dean stated, as he set what he was collecting into a box she always had set aside for him. Dean eyed some stuff in the store when she left, walking down the aisle. Taking into account things he might have actually wanted if he was actually living at a real home. He stopped as he spotted a old music box, eyeing the old carousel which would move with the music. Missouri got some pretty cool stuff in the shop, and sometimes his trips to the shop would range from fifteen minutes to three hours of just checking the place out.

Dean grabbed the winder and started to turn it, it clicked and click till he let go. Instead of music playing or the horses moving it did nothing. Dean looked to see if there was a switch or something but frowned as he started to move on sliding his fingers over it as he passed. He stopped instantly when the sound of music started to play. Dean slowly looked back at the music box, it wasn’t playing and no noise was coming out of it. Dean blinked in confusion before slowly starting to go again but the second he turned around the music had started again. 

Dean whipped his head back to look at it, moving back to the music box slowly. It hadn’t moved. There was no music playing. Dean eyed the machine, looking at it with...fear. It slowly clicked in movement. Dean backed up as the old machine started to click to life. Dean let out slow breaths as he felt time seem to slow. 

Dean closed his eyes in a blink when he opened them he was no longer in Missouri’s shop. Dean’s eyes slid over the white room, that seemed over a mile long. Dean let out a shaky breath as his cold breath could be seen in the room. Where was he? 

“Oh Dean.” Dean turned to the voice as Missouri walked in, Dean looked around in surprise. How did he get back? “You got that old thing working?” Dean turned to look at the music box, watching the horses moving around in circles like a real Carousel. “Dean sweetie, you’re bleeding.” 

Dean reached up touching his bloody nose, which started to bleed blood. She handed him a cloth which he held to his nose just as the shop door opened and two gentlemen walked in. Dean glanced at the door, as the candle one of the men were holding went out. 

“Here.” The first man spoke, built bigger than the other man. He looked more like a biker than anything, and the other man well he looked like a school teacher. 

“Are you sure?” The second man spoke, but the first man ignored him walking deeper into the shop. Dean hesitantly slid back behind the shelf, keeping hidden. Two people walking around with a candle during the day wasn’t off, he didn’t know what was. Missouri must have noticed because she placed the underwear in the box and placed it behind the counter. Leaving the door open for Dean to go through to leave out the back. Dean grabbed a backpack from the shelf, knowing if they had to do a clean get away they need something to store their supplies.

“Can I help you boys?” Missouri moved away from the door drawing their attention away.

“No.” The first man spoke coldly, as the second one moved in front of him.

“We are looking for someone.” The smaller, nicer man started. “A...Boy...or girl...um…”

“Would be a teenager.” The first man interrupted moving closer to the counter a Dean hid behind it, only had time to pick up the box before he moved close to the register, glancing towards the back door to make sure no one left. “Might have just left.” 

“Listen Mr. tall, dark and handsome.” Missouri spoke gaining his attention.

“I know right?” The second sighed as though that annoyed the hell out of him, both however, ignored him.

“There’s no one here matching that description.” Missouri snapped. “Now, unless you’re buying something-”

“We’ll go.” The second spoke kindly as the first man growled noticeably, but a touch from the second man calmed him. A crash made them all three turn, as Dean looked back. He had tripped over another box of donations and fallen onto the floor with them. 

“There.” The first spoke with a growl, as Dean grabbed the box and bolted out the back doors, running as quickly as he could. 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean bolted to the house, panting as he forced the front door open. Running quickly to the back of the house, as Castiel jumped up in surprise.

“I thought you said not to use the front door.” Castiel mumbled as Dean shoved the box on the bed, throwing clothes at him. 

“Get dressed! Quickly!” Dean panted as he started to shove the clothes deep into the bag, trying to fix everything inside. Castiel could sense the panic in dean’s voice.  
“What’s wrong?!” Castiel asked touching Dean’s shoulder getting him to calm down.

“T-There’s two men. Looking for you.” Dean breathed. 

“The guy from before?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no. 

“I ran as fast as I could to warn you. But they were following me! We need to go!” Dean begged as Castiel nodded, moving to dress. Castiel got his last shoe on when a slam on the glass made Dean scream. A bird had slammed into the glass, as Dean watch the body thump onto the floor, blood sliding down the glass. 

“We need to go, now.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s forearm leading him in the opposite direction, as more birds started to pelt against the glass. 

“Cas, what’s going on?!” Dean breathed in panic, as Castiel moved to go out the front door but was slammed roughly away from Dean, with a harsh back hand. Castiel slammed hard into the wall, gritting his teeth, as he fell from his impression in the wall and a hand grabbed for Dean’s. 

“You’re coming with me.” The man from missouri’s shop growled, as Dean screamed struggling. 

“CAS!” Dean struggled as Castiel tried to bring himself to stand.

“You’re SCARING him!” The second man begged him to calm down. “Talk to him!”

“We don’t have time, Balthazar! They will be here any second judging by the amount of birds.” The first growled.

“Learn PEOPLE skills, Benny!” The second snapped before turning to Dean. “Please don’t be scared we are trying to help you.” 

“H-Help me?!” Dean breathed. Wait...these guys weren’t here for Castiel. “You can HELP me by LETTING me GO!” Dean tried to yank his hand away, when Castiel jumped onto Benny’s shoulder who let go of Dean to try to pry off Castiel who was clawing and scratching him. Benny ungracefully struggled with the cat.

“He’s not a bad guy! He just doesn’t know people skills!” Balthazar explained to Dean as he grabbed his shoulder.

“Die ugly!” Castiel called pulling Benny’s hair.

“You’ll regret that, fluffball!” Benny growled moving to punch him. 

“....Much like your companion!” Balthazar laughed nervously.

“What’s going on?! Who ARE you people?!” Dean asked in panic, as something flew from the sky hitting grazing Dean in the arm. Dean hissed in pain at the scratch, looking down at his injury before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. 

“Kid?!” Balthazar caught him, as Castiel and benny both stopped struggling. 

“D-Dean!” Castiel jumped off Benny, moving to him, touching his head with worry.

“He’s breathing.” Balthazar breathed. “I don’t know what happened-” 

“I do.” A man spoke and they all turned to see a man standing on a telephone pole, sitting on the top watching with amusement. “Oh, sorry to interrupt. I was having fun watching, but unfortunately...my master wants a clean getaway. And you're all so noisy...Don’t worry he’s just taking a nap.” 

“Michael.” Castiel growled.

“What’s up, princess?” Michael laughed at his own joke. “Miss me? There’s a lot of people missing you.” Castiel growled but said nothing else. “Now, as fun as this was. I need to kill everyone but the princess and the pea. So….Yeah.” Balthazar handed Dean to Benny, as Balthazar moved in front of him.

“Get them out of here.” Balthazar spoke as he stared at Michael, his eyes glowing blue as the clouds started to darken and crowd together, as michael looked up to the clouds in surprise. Castiel looked at him in surprise as well. This...man...both these men were no witches...but they weren’t familiars. 

“Are you sure?” Benny asked as Balthazar smirked. 

“Luckily it was close to raining.” Balthazar spoke jokingly as thunder sounded in the sky, and Michael looked up at the sky in fear. Benny turned to leave as Castiel turned noticing he was leaving without him. 

“You AREN’T taking him! Not without me!” Castiel growled.

“You’re a no good familiar. Vermin. You aren’t going anywhere with me.” Benny scoffed but Castiel moved in front of him. 

“I’m HIS familiar. He TRUSTS me! If you want him to trust you, you have to take me with you or he will never-” Castiel didn’t expect the punch to the face, or the darkness that came. Trust me, there are no birds when you get knocked flat out on your ass.


	4. Bid my blood to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

_ “Cas!” Dean’s voice sounded as Castiel found himself opening his eyes staring on a cliffside. Looking around, where was he? He took in the dark skies, the thunder rolling in, as the sky seemed to be...going through days, quick patterns of days. Castiel watched the sun and moon rotate in forty turns in a matter of seconds.  _

 

_ What the hell? _

 

_ “Cas!” Dean’s voice made him turn, to see Dean tossed out from the darkness. Rotating three times in the air before slamming hard into the rocks in front of him. Dean sitting up was an effort only managing to slightly get to his knees, coughing blood. His whole body seemed injured, critically even. Dean looked up at Castiel holding out a hand for help. For Castiel to do something. _

 

_ Blood seeped onto his once white clothes, as Castiel tried to move to him. Trying to help him. But the second castiel almost touched his hand, Dean was yanked by his ankle back into the darkness. Kicking and screaming. _

 

_ “CAAAAAAAAS!” Dean screamed digging his nails into the ground, a hand reaching out for him but Castiel couldn’t move. He listened to Dean cry, he listened to Dean begging for him to be save, the sound of his fighting for his life. “C-” A loud crunch made Castiel feel sick as Dean’s hand slid out of the darkness falling limp where he could see. _

 

_ “DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!” Castiel screamed as tears slid down his face. _

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel shot up, covered in sweat trying to get his surroundings, he jumped when his hand found contact with something on the bed. He calmed when he noticed it was only Dean, fast asleep sitting besides Castiel’s bed side. Castiel let out a relieved breath, seeing Dean’s chest slowly and soft rise and fall in sleep. Castiel buried his face into his hands, that dream was terrible. He watched Dean die horribly and he...couldn’t do anything.

 

“He hasn’t left your side you know.” A voice called as Castiel looked up towards the door. He turned and see the smaller man before leaning against the doorframe. Holding a tray of tea and food. “He wouldn’t even sleep.” 

 

“I see that failed.” Castiel stated moving to take a sip of the cup next to his bed, already cold but he was thirsty after the dream. He paused when the man’s finger on his lip made him stop. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if you feel like a little nap.” Balthazar stated as Castiel ripped the cup away from his lip and smelled the cup.

 

“You drugged him.” Castiel choked out. 

 

“He was stubborn. He needed sleep.” Balthazar took the cup and gave Castiel a fresh one. 

 

“Is that how you handle all your problems?!” Castiel snapped. 

 

“Some of them.” Balthazar stated, as Castiel eyed the cup. “I just got you awake, obviously a nap wouldn’t help.” Castiel hesitantly tasted the cup. 

 

“Got any milk?” Castiel made a face as Balthazar shook his head, taking the cup and just handing him a cup of milk he brought for the tea but he just gave it to him. Balthazar took castiel’s old cup drinking some. “How long have I been out?”

 

“Benny hit you hard enough to knock you into next week.” Balthazar stated taking a seat slightly behind Dean in another chair.

 

“Har har.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“No. Seriously. It’s tuesday.” Balthazar blinked, as Castiel almost spit taked the milk. 

 

“That bastard.” Castiel growled. 

 

“Hence the drugging.” Balthazar ushered. “...I was starting to think you would never wake up.” 

 

“What the hell is that guy's problem?” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“You know who he is don’t you?” Balthazar put his tea down from his lips for a moment, his expression cold. Castiel paused almost thinking that balthazar was talking about benny, but Castiel’s eyes slid to Dean’s sleeping form. “I think you can slightly forgive his hate for familiars. Don’t you think?” Castiel said nothing continuing to drink his milk.

 

“....You were just going to let him sleep like that?” Castiel scoffed putting his milk to the side, before moving to pull Dean into bed, as Balthazar opened his mouth to protest.

 

“I have a room set up for him down the hall.” Balthazar choked out. “You don’t have to-” Castiel moved Dean into the empty side of his bed, Castiel pulled the covers over him. Making sure he was snug. 

 

“...” Balthazar gave a soft smile, as he stood, moving the chairs out of the way and back to their place before collecting the tea stuff. “I’ll be down the hall if you need anything. Bathroom’s connected right there. I need to make sure to throw out the tea I made before for Dean, do not want benny-” 

 

A loud crash made balthazar sigh in annoyance, as he turned towards the door. 

 

“Beennnnny! What did I say about just taking things without asking?” Balthazar called to the now drugged muscle of a man before closing the door behind him. 

 

Castiel relaxed softly once Balthazar was gone, checking Dean over for any visible injuries. He was fine. Even the cut on his hand from Michael was gone. Castiel softly moved to lay next to dean, laying with his face next to Dean’s. Who slept rather comfortingly, Castiel eyed him before sliding his hand over the side of his face. 

 

“Did you not sleep because you were worried...or are you so use to me coming and laying next to you while you slept that you couldn’t without me?” Castiel stated softly before staring at him for a few more moments before pulling the stupid witch to his chest and nuzzling into him. Not so much minding a bit more sleep.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean mumbled as he buried his face into the warmth he found himself so drawn to. He smacked his lips as he breathed against the warmth.

 

“Dean stop hogging the covers.” Castiel’s voice mumbled tiredly.

 

“Sorry.” Dean mumbled half asleep as he lifted his butt when Castiel pulled free the covers that Dean had made himself into a living cocoon. Dean felt a hand wrap around his waist pulling him closer. Dean let out a soft breath of the warm hand that touched the skin his lifted up shirt exposed. Dean was almost back to sleep when realization set in and Dean sat up.

 

“YOU’RE AWAKE!” Dean gasped with a smile. 

 

“No. I’m not. I want at least five more minutes.” Castiel mumbled trying to pull the covers close, as Dean pounced on him, wrapping arms around him. “Dean get off!” Castiel sighed annoyed and tried to wiggle him off.

 

“Wake up and love me!” Dean mocked as he tried to twist them, but overshot their placement on the bed, and they both came crashing down. Except a arm around Dean’s waist prevented him from falling on his head, and the blanket wrapped around them stopped them from hitting the floor. 

 

Dean let out a small laugh, dangling from the bed with Castiel on top of him. 

 

“See how annoying that is?” Dean laughed as he realized Castiel was...just staring at him. Dean’s big smile faded as he looked into Castiel’s eyes. Why...was castiel looking at him like that? Dean’s eyes searched his face for a answer, Castiel...looked conflicted. Staring at Dean like...he scared him. Castiel hesitantly as though making up his mind, moved forward looking at Dean’s lips, just as the door clicked open. Castiel instantly taken off guard caused them to both tumble off the bed as Dean groaned holding his head in pain. 

 

“Is...everything okay in here?” Balthazar as he watched the two groaning in pain. “We heard screaming.” 

 

“We forgot to use the safeword.” Castiel croaked through gritted teeth. “It was ‘don’t stop, more’ in case anyone was curious.” 

 

“W-whoa that’s not what was happening!” Dean choked out standing up and rubbing his head. 

 

“Don’t be shy, sweetie.” Castiel took his hand as Dean tried to wiggle free. “He’s a grown man, I’m sure him and dumptruck get freaky all the time. Like nasty shit. Like dark spaces of the internet shit.” Dean tried to shake his hand free harder.

 

“I wish.” Balthazar mumbled.

 

“You shouldn’t.” Castiel eyed the rail thin man. “He might break you in half.” 

 

“I-” Balthazar sighed.

 

“Please don’t say I wish.” Dean sighed blushing deep red. Castiel and Dean’s hands still held together, despite Dean’s obviously not holding on.

 

“...So...you guys are...a couple?” Balthazar asked.

 

“Absolutely not.” Dean stated blushing harder, as Castiel brought their connected hands to his lips.

 

“We are...till proven otherwise.” Castiel pressed a soft kiss on his own hand, he was only teasing but still Dean’s breath hitched. Castiel noticed and was taken off guard enough for Dean to break free. Moving past them, Castiel hesitantly held his hand rubbing at the knuckle he kissed. 

 

“I prove otherwise by the way.” Dean stated popping his head back in before disappearing again. 

 

“Honey, you’re a bit biased. We are going to need more proof to justify your claims!....I love you honey bunny!” Castiel teased, as he heard an annoyed groan from Dean. Castiel chuckled to himself as Balthazar shook his head. “...What are you looking at?”

 

“And I thought I had it bad. At least I don’t pull pigtails.” Balthazar walked down the hall. 

 

“No I forget, you drug all your problems! Mr. Mc Judgey!” Castiel snapped as he crossed his arms in a pout before hesitantly following after.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Castiel walked out down the stairs, taking in the small cramped little hobble. A small stone cottage that seemed to have a lot around everywhere, despite being so...organized. Castiel eyed the many magical items, spell books, herbs. Castiel eyed a beaker, which seemed to be cooking something. Castiel’s eyes stopped to see Dean pouting in a big red chair staring out at the window, his thumb nail pressed against his top teeth. 

 

Castiel just watched him just a second longer than he would allow, but he did.

 

_ “CAAAAAAAAS!” Dean screamed digging his nails into the ground, a hand reaching out for him.  _

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut turning away, that Dream. That nightmare. He could still picture it with his eyes closed. It...shook him to the very core. He...needed to take a step back from him, just enough to compose himself. However, when it came to dean, it was like standing in a wave, and trying not to be pulled along with him. 

 

A growl made Castiel open his eyes to see that Benny stood in front of towering over him, Castiel seemed taken back, as Dean turned to look at them. 

 

“Benny no!” Dean choked out, moving in front of Castiel protectively. Benny growled, as Balthazar pressed on Benny’s chest holding him back. 

 

“Benny! Stop!” Balthazar reasoned, looking the man in the eye, though it was hard at such a height difference. 

 

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at him.” Benny growled, his eyes moving from balthazar to Castiel. 

 

“There’s no need to kill him for looking!” Balthazar snapped, not afraid of the man at all in front of him. “You need to calm down!”

 

“Who mentioned anything about killing?!” Castiel choked out.

 

“He’s not welcomed here.” Benny growled to Castiel trying to move past him but balthazar wasn’t letting him past. 

 

“He’s here now, so it doesn’t matter.” Balthazar reasoned. “Dean wants him here, so he’s welcomed.”

 

“He’s a risk to the boy.” Benny looked beyond pissed at Castiel. “Could be a spy!” 

 

“He’s under my protection!” Balthazar stated as Benny’s eyes shot angrily to Balthazar taken back. “You lay a hand on him, you’ll deal with me.” 

 

“You’d defend him?” Benny snapped.

 

“He’s done nothing wrong!” Balthazar screamed at him.

 

“His whole KINDS done wrong!” Benny growled. “I won’t rest till every familiar is dead.”

 

“Even the innocent? He wasn’t even born when it happened benny! You need to let it go!” Balthazar shoved against his chest, but Benny was a unmoving force, benny’s face read more hurt than anger. Balthazar felt tears in his eyes as he gripped his shirt. “...I get you loved him, I did too but-” 

 

“Obviously not, if you protect this...vermin.” Benny moved past Balthazar, hitting his shoulder with his body as he moved up the stairs as a tear slid down Balthazar’s cheek not watching him go. Balthazar wiped his cheek, as he turned to look at Dean and Castiel. 

 

“I’m sorry kids, I...He doesn’t mean...He’s just...hurting.” Balthazar gave a sad smile. “...I’m...going to talk to him. Just...make yourself at home. Help yourself to breakfast.” Balthazar moved past them and up the stairs. Dean hesitantly relaxed now with benny no longer in the room.

 

“...” Dean let out a relieved sigh, turning to Castiel he gave him a soft smile. “You make friends everywhere you go huh?” Castiel rubbed his chin. 

 

“Not even the worse one I had to be honest.” Castiel shrugged, as Dean let out a soft laugh. 

 

“I think you’re trouble.” Dean moved past him sliding his hand over a bookshelf against the wall.

 

“I think everyone needs a little trouble in their life.” Castiel smirked.

 

“Yeah, but you’re a whole lot of trouble.” Dean eyed him. 

 

“Yeah, but you love it.” Castiel winked sliding his hands in his back pocket as Dean walked back towards the chair.

 

“I swear, you’ll be the end to me Castiel.” Dean joked as he moved to collect the book of spells he and Castiel have been studying. Castiel’s smile faded at those words...he felt as though, maybe...those words meant more than they were spoken. 

 

“Benny’s not too bad though, he’s...been helping me with the spells.” Dean turned holding the book. 

 

“Should I get jealous?” Castiel eyed him, avoiding his conflictions as always. 

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t take cat naps.” Dean stated moving to the loveseat, Dean patted for him to have a seat. Castiel plopped down next to him, as Dean opened the book. Pausing as he got to the third page. His eyes slid over words that he didn’t understand. 

 

“Maybe your friend shouldn’t go out beating people up.” Castiel stated as Dean turned to him, eyeing his eye. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“Of course it does! That guys psychotic.” Castiel scoffed leaning back in the chair.

 

“...Balthazar told me….He lost someone he really cared about.” Dean closed the book sadly. “He said...their old master had rescued them when they were children...that...they are the last of their kinds. I guess... the guy was like a parent to them.” Dean slid his fingers over the cover. “I guess...I get it you know? Being alone…”

 

Castiel said nothing as he took in Dean’s form, his mind off somewhere as he traced the spellbooks font. 

 

“Well, you’re not alone anymore, cry baby.” Castiel spoke all high and mighty as he snatched the book, moving to lay his head in Dean’s lap as he looked for a new spell to try. “So we got the door lock thanks to me and the pictures I glued into the book, the water through pipes one that you nailed. What other ones did you do?” 

 

Dean held out his hand, as he softly blew into it. In his breath, faded the colors of what looked like a rainbow butterfly flapping through it till dean stopped blowing and the butterfly was gone. 

 

“Okay, pocahontas. Now that we got all the colors of the wind out of the way.” Castiel scoffed flipping through the pages. “I mean what the hell purpose is that?”

 

“Benny said his master said it the first spell he learned.” Dean blinked and shrugged. 

 

“How about we do something actually important and in the book?” Castiel breathed, flipping quickly through the book. “Ah! How about you heal my face?” Castiel spoke.

 

“I’m going to need a lot more magic for that.” Dean scoffed as Castiel made a annoyed face.

 

“For the spell.” Castiel spoke loudly bringing them back to topic. “All you have to do is kiss me and think me better.” 

 

“Oh screw off.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m serious!” Castiel laughed pointing to the book. “It says right here, ‘Kiss the person wishing for healing and healing will come to the wound.’ “

 

“Where does it say kiss?” Dean squinted his eyes at a book. 

 

“Right here! T.O.U.C.H.” Castiel spelled out his lie. “Spells Kiss.” Dean looked over the word not being able to read and sighed. 

 

“And if I refused?” Dean eyed him. 

 

“Then poor little me will suffer and you won’t learn a healing spell.” Castiel spoke all dramatically, touching his own chin. “But I guess you just hate me don’t-” 

  
Castiel hadn’t expected Dean to actually lean in, till Castiel’s finger in front of his lips stopped Dean’s lips from touching his. Castiel started to heal as Dean opened his eyes wondering why Castiel’s lips felt weird. Dean slightly pulled back.

 

“I...was kidding.” Castiel choked out blushing deep red, as Dean went deep red as well. “You...just have to touch me.” Castiel whispered as they both sat in embarrassment that they almost- Dean shoved Castiel off his lap as Castiel tumbled to the floor. Dean stepped over him annoyed as he moved to eat breakfast.

 

“Ouch...I think you broke something.” Castiel groaned holding his rib.

 

“Sorry, I met my quota of caring for the day.” Dean grabbed a plate as he moved up the steps. “I’ll be in my room if you don’t mind leaving me alone.”

 

“Our room!” Castiel choked out never one for a serious moment as he got himself up. “Love you bunches.” Cas groaned in pain as he heard the bedroom door slam, Castiel moved back to sit in the sofa chair. He...could still feel Dean’s soft lips against his finger as he blushingly bent back the tip of the page of the spell saying it was learned.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Balthazar stood in front of Benny’s door, hesitantly moving his hand to knock then giving up the courage. Why was it always so hard for him when it came to benny. He hated to see him upset. He hesitantly moved to knock again but the door opened on its own before he could. Benny looked down at Balthazar who seemed startled that it opened. 

 

“What do you want, Balthazar?” Benny crossed his arms.

 

“Are you going to let me in?” Balthazar scoffed, sliding past Benny despite not being invited. Benny didn’t comment or object as he closed the door, moving back to his weights as he pulled the heavy weights to his chest. When they weren’t fighting, Benny would bring those to the living room and they would talk as Balthazar cooked. Sometimes even balthazar would just come here and talk to him as Benny worked out. 

 

“I didn’t...mean to make you upset.” Balthazar commented as benny said nothing. “...Are you just going to ignore me?”

 

“What else is there to do?” Benny spoke moving to another thing to do, as he did pull ups with a wooden beam in his room.

 

“Talk.” Balthazar scoffed. “Instead of pushing me away like you always do.” 

 

“I’m not doing anything.” Benny stated as Balthazar moved in front of him, so he was forced to look at him. 

 

“I get it. Losing him killed me too.” Balthazar spoke. “He was like a father to us. He cared for me when I had no one. My family was dead and I was nothing but a hatchling-” Benny hopped down turning to do something else, but he was blocked by Balthazar. “-STOP PUSHING ME AWAY!” 

 

“I’m not pushing you away.” Benny growled. 

 

“You do nothing but push me away!” Balthazar snapped. “Are you hoping I leave too? Is it because maybe it will be easier to lose me that way?!” 

 

“If you want to go, go!” Benny growled back. “No one’s stopping you.”

 

“You’re unbelievable you know that?” Balthazar scoffed. 

 

“I’m unbelievable? You’re the one protecting one of  _them_.” Benny pointed to the door. “You saw what they did to him. You saw his shattered bones and how they cut him so deeply he was almost ripped in half. He died SCREAMING. Fighting for his life because he trusted one of them.” 

 

“I’m doing what I THINK is right, Benny!” Balthazar screamed as Benny pushed past him. “So what? You kill the cat? Then what? You expect Dean to just...be content with that?! You want to push  him way? Go ahead! Waste all these centuries looking for his reincarnation because you wanted to get revenge? Is that what you want?” 

 

“What I WANTED was for you to have my back! Because you understood this will only lead to the kids downfall and I can not watch him…” Benny covered his mouth looking away. “But obviously, you care more about this familiar than me to just...play house with it!” 

 

“Care more about-?!” Balthazar roughly shoved Benny against the door, holding Benny by the shirt with relative ease despite the man’s large side. “How can you… _EVER_  say that to me? You know how much I….” Balthazar shook with tears in his eyes, obviously unsure if he wanted to murder him or strangle him. “I _love_ you, Benny.” 

 

Balthazar breathed roughly before he pressed his lips roughly against Benny’s, who almost instantly wrapped a hand to hold Balthazar’s waist. The kisses were rough and needing, as Balthazar’s hands moved to wrap his arms around Benny’s neck, before Benny’s other hand moved to cup his face. 

 

This was the first kiss the two had ever exchanged, the first time despite Benny knowing of Balthazar’s feeling had Balthazar ever acted on them. Benny turned them roughly, Slamming Balthazar against the door as Balthazar cried out at the roughness before lips moved against each other again. 

 

Balthazar bit Benny’s lip who pulled back at the bite, blood trickling down his lip as he touched it to feel, Balthazar smirked in satisfaction. Benny grabbed Balthazar’s jaw roughly in his hand, before forcing him back into a hard kiss. Balthazar moaned into the kiss, breaking it to slid his tongue against the blood.

 

“I love you, benny.” Balthazar whispered before he was shoved back rather roughly and Benny moved away panting. 

 

Benny looked conflicted as he covered his mouth, his mind racing at a million miles per second as Balthazar looked concerned. Moving to him he lightly touched his arm, making the bigger man jump.

 

“Benny?” Balthazar whispered as Benny cleared his throat moving away from the touch. 

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t...know what came over me...I…” Benny spoke not able to look him in the eye as Balthazar felt tears filling his eyes. “I...think it’s best we forget about...what happened…” 

 

Balthazar licked his lips nodding, before he moved to the door. Pulling it open he paused, as he looked back at Benny who was turned away.

 

“One day...You’ll push me away...and I won’t come back.” Balthazar whispered before pushing out the door slamming it behind him. Benny flinched at the door, trying to hid the fact..he was tearing up too. 


	5. A fate once named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Lucifer’s eyes slid over the wreckage of the countryside, he could feel michael’s presence through the disorder of a broken old home, ripped up telephone poles. It looked as though a tornado had gone through the place. He whistled as he stepped onto a broken chunk of the house. He heard a grunt in response catching Michael pulling himself from a pile of debris. 

“Fucking hell.” Michael rubbed the back of his head turning to look at Lucifer who looked down at him unamused. One eye closed, keeping a bloody injury from sliding into his eye. “That was fun.”

“Where’s the boy?” Lucifer spoke coldly.

“Nice to see you too. I’m fine by the way.” Michael jokingly scoffed. “Should calm down all those emotions before you fall for me.” Lucifer said nothing, as Michael rolled his eyes standing. Michael grunted at his injuries, standing he cracked his neck. “The boy is gone.”

“The cat?” Lucifer eyed the debris.

“Gone.” Michael moved forward with a limp, turning to look at the debris.

“Explain how two teenagers bested you.” Lucifer spoke coldly.

“Explain how one bested you.” Michael eyed him annoyed. “....They weren’t alone. They had help.”

“Help?” Lucifer looked at Michael who popped his own shoulder back in place. 

“Two men. Looking like something out of 3 Men and a Baby.” Michael spat blood. “They weren’t human and seemed to be looking for the boy as well. The kid didn’t recognize them, and seemed like he didn’t want to go with them.” 

“We need to find them.” Lucifer spoke. “I need you to tell me everything you can remember.”

“I was only conscious five percent of the fight.” Michael commented as Lucifer sighed.

“Useless.” Lucifer scoffed. “You disappoint me.” Lucifer started to turn walking away. 

“I’m sorry, did I forget to mention he was a Leviathan?” Michael smirked as Lucifer turned to look at him. “Ah. Now I got your attention.” Michael grunted in pain, as Lucifer grabbed his jaw roughly. Eyeing the bird before pressing a healing kiss to the bird’s lips, as his body started to heal. 

“I almost thought I was going to have to upgrade my familiar.” Lucifer smirked turning and walking away. “Report to the queen.” Michael watched him go. “Tell her everything.” 

“Always a jokester!” Michael laughed nervously at the idea of being replaced. “Y-You wouldn’t replace me!...right?!” Lucifer looked back eyeing him before hoping off the rubble. “I’m going to take your very silence as a no in the replacing me department….” Michael pouted before transform into a bird before flying away.  
_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean’s breath panted with panic, as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat pouring down his face, as he whimpered and slightly wiggled trying to get comfortable. Castiel could hear Dean’s whimpers from downstairs. Castiel glanced up at the ceiling before drinking the water he had left to get. Dean’s nightmares started the second Castiel had left his side. Castiel sighed, placing the water down. He started to go up the stairs, when suddenly he was knocked onto the side of the wall like someone had pulled a rug under him. 

Castiel choked out in surprise when he noticed that wasn’t the case, but the house was...rolling. Castiel felt the house rotating again, and he crashed onto the ceiling with a harsh bang. Things inside the house started to break, and slam as Castiel tried to get his bearings. He managed to stand as he moved to keep up the rotating hall. 

“Castiel?! Are you okay?!” Balthazar spoke as he gripped his bedroom door to stop from rotating as well. 

“What’s going on?!” Castiel yelped when the rolling stopped, he now stood on the ceiling pausing when he watched a fish swim by his head. “...Um…” Castiel choked out as the dark hall lit up with beautiful fish swimming in the hall. “What...the ever living fuck.”

“This must be dean’s doing.” Benny spoke as Castiel turned to him, seeing benny hopping in from his room, that was now high on the side of the wall. Balthazar hung from his door, when Balthazar felt hands slid against his waist, balthazar felt benny carefully lowering him to the floor. “Are you okay?” Balthazar held himself nodded softly. Castiel didn’t comment on the awkward tension between the two.

“Dean?” Castiel spoke. “How could this be Dean’s doing?” 

“His power must be at a tipping point.” Balthazar breathed. “I was afraid this could happen.”

“I told you the cat was worthless.” Benny spoke.

“Hey, I have been taking the excess power for a while now, asshole!” Castiel growled.

“Obviously not enough.” Benny spoke, as a whale made them all look up as the floor that now stood on the ceiling was endless. Looking up they could see the silhouette of a whale swimming high over head. “His dreams are becoming true.”

“Dreams? Wait….So...this is...Dean’s dream?” Castiel whispered. “It’s…”

“Scary?” Balthazar asked holding himself.

“...beautiful.” Castiel gave a soft smile as he watched the whale swim off. Balthazar eyed the teen who smiled up into the darkness of the ocean. He paused when fish quickly swam past them from behind balthazar and benny. 

“What startled them?” Benny scoffed as Castiel froze.

“H-Hey...none of this is real right?” Castiel whispered. “C-Can’t hurt us right?” 

“...Um…” Balthazar glanced around. “I wouldn’t be surprise if it is real, we actually might be in the deepest part of the ocean. Why?” 

“B-Because he’s why!” Castiel yelped, as benny and balthazar turned just in time for Benny to be swallowed up by a Megalodon. Balthazar yelped just barely moving out of the way in time to avoid being bitten, The shark wiggled stuck with his teeth in the building structure.

“You okay, Benny?” Balthazar called hesitantly, as the shark continued to struggle.

“I thought these assholes were extinct!” Benny snapped as he tried to punch through the teeth, but they were too strong for him in this form.

“We are suppose to be too, babe.” Balthazar reminded. 

“I think I liked him better extinct!” Benny growled, the shark continuing to try to wiggle free.

“Castiel be a dear and go take the excess power from Dean.” Balthazar spoke kindly, as Castiel looked beyond freaked out. 

“W-What about him?” Castiel choked out. 

“Oh, he’ll be fine.” Balthazar waved it off calmly, Castiel hesitated before moving towards Dean’s room. A crash made Balthazar sigh watching rather amused, as smoke came from the shark's mouth. “Oh hey! No! Not in here!” Balthazar yelled to benny, as the shark started to struggle in fear. “Benny, Don’t you dare!”

Castiel moved towards Dean, as Dean shook and wiggled uncomfortably from his dream. Castiel climbed back into the bed, as Castiel slid close to Dean who whimpered and panted. Castiel’s hand moved to Dean’s hair, white sparkling light slid up into Castiel. Castiel felt a cold shiver slid up his spine as he took in Dean’s power. Dean’s breath calmed only slightly, as Castiel slowly absorbed the power.

“Cas, how is the absorbing going?!” Balthazar asked as he ducked into a corridor room as a large explosion of fire erupted from the hall. 

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Castiel choked out.

“Faster would be more appreciated.” Balthazar shielded himself from the blast, when he poked his head out of the room he groaned storming over to benny. “Stupid dragon! You broke my china!” 

Castiel turned back towards Dean who whimpered, looking down at him, Castiel cupped Dean’s face softly looking over Dean’s face before he hesitantly leaned down. Castiel eyed Dean’s face before slowly grazing his lips against Dean’s. Light shot over them as Castiel absorbed the excess magic, the whole room filled with light as the white and sparkling magic slid into Castiel. When Dean’s body calmed at the touch, Castiel pulled back slowly, looking down at Dean’s face which Dean’s eyes were opened looking at him.

Castiel tense. He was going to have to explain why he had kissed dean- Shit. He kissed Dean. Fuck. He...Castiel started to go deep red. How do you explain shit like this?! Sorry, I was keeping Benny from being eaten by a shark? Choking out words trying to mentally come up with some sort of explanation that actually made sense. However he didn’t have to think of one.

Dean started to cry, bursting into tears, Castiel looked over him with worry as Dean moved into his arms. Holding him tightly, as Dean nuzzled into the cat’s arms. Castiel held him tightly as Dean sobbed, shaking with fear. Castiel rocked him softly, letting Dean cry it out. 

“Cas y-” Balthazar moved to come in, but the sight of Dean crying and Castiel slowly trying to calm him, made him stop. Balthazar eyed them softly before slowly closing the door, leaving them to their privacy. 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel rubbed small circles on Dean’s back, trying to calm Dean back to sleep. Dean lightly bit at his nails, tears sliding down his cheek. 

“It was so real.” Dean sniffed as Castiel held him close.

“It was just a dream.” Castiel breathed softly squishing him close. 

“It was so real, Cas.” Dean sat up, shaking his head, looking down at him. A tear sliding down his face, as Castiel sat up too cupping his face. 

“Hey hey hey.” Castiel breathed wiping at his tears, Dean kept shaking his head. 

“It was so real. I couldn’t do anything. I was dying and I couldn’t do anything-” Dean started to cry again. Castiel’s heart dropped at his fear, as his sadness. He didn’t want to him to cry again. He wanted Dean to feel safe.

Dean starting to panic again turning away, before turning to look at Castiel again, Castiel’s hand grabbed his chin. Dean’s breath hitched when lips were pressed against his. Dean blinked softly, calming at his touch, Dean didn’t know why he pressed back into the kiss but he did. 

Dean pressed back soft kisses against Castiel’s, Castiel’s hand moving up into the back of Dean’s hair, pressing very so softly back into the kiss. Dean’s hand moved to hold Castiel’s shirt, softly moving back to lay down, as Castiel moved down with him. Pressing back kisses easy slow kisses as Castiel’s free handheld Dean’s waist in their soft and easy make out session. Till the kisses had slowed enough for them to be able to sleep. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel awoke alone which he should have suspected, sliding his fingers through his hair. Dean’s body no longer warmed him, he sat up looking around to see if he had just missed him but Dean was long gone. How...would he look Dean in the eye? He blushed softly. He didn’t want to kiss the idiot. He was just trying to comfort him. He took no pleasure in it. Gross. 

Castiel moved to the dresser to change into the magical clothing that was always welcomed to him, always changing and appearing by the person who stood in front of its choice. Castiel pulled out some clothes changing into them before heading downstairs. He paused at the stairs smelling something that smelled...good.

“What are you guys cooking?” Castiel hummed as his eyes slid over to Dean who sat in the big red chair staring out at the window, his thumb nail pressed against his top teeth. His eyes flipping through the magic book, though he wasn’t actually reading it.

“Shark.” Benny spoke.

“Fish!” Balthazar stated at the same time before glancing at each other, before balthazar slid some of the large shark into the fridge without another word.

“...” Castiel turned to look at Dean, before moving away from the two. Dean jumped slightly at his presence when Castiel moved to sit across from him. “...Hey.”

“Oh hey.” Dean gave him a soft smile, as Castiel slid his fingers through his hair. 

“...Sorry...about last night-” Castiel cringed not knowing how to continue. 

“It’s okay…” Dean closed the book slightly red as well. 

“-I didn’t...want you to think it’s because I like your dumb ass or something-wait did you say it was okay?” Castiel choked out going red as Dean nodded.

“...You...were just trying to comfort me.” Dean slid his hand over the words on the spellbook. Castiel eyed him.

“You’re not mad?” Castiel asked. 

“Of course not…” Dean gave him a sad smile blushing. “I’m...sorry for making you have to do that...you seem to be saving me a lot more than I save you.”

“That’s because you are the worse slave ever.” Castiel sighed as Dean smiled affectionately at the title. “Good thing you sorta cute or we would have problems.” 

“You...think I’m cute?” Dean laughed softly looking at him.

“I said. Sorta.” Castiel scoffed blushing harder. 

“Thank you…” Dean blushed. “I never...been called cute before.” 

“No, I take it back!” Castiel covered his face. “You’re SO not cute.” 

“No take backs.” Dean hummed triumphly. 

“Yes take backs!” Castiel whined, as Dean started to yelp when Castiel moved to sit on him. Using his weight to make Dean cave. 

“CASTIEL!” Dean grunted trying to get him off but Castiel was dead weight. “Get off!”

“Take it back…” Castiel whined, as Dean maneuvered his feet to push the cat off with his foot. The cat grunted falling to the floor with a hard bang when Dean busted up laughing, the adults turn making sure everyone was okay, when Balthazar gave him a soft smile. 

“De-” Dean shook his head, laughing as the room seemed to stop, everyone froze and time seemed to go with it. Dean paused as he glanced over his friends, when a sound hit his ear. His head moved towards the echoing familiar sound. Dean hesitantly stood, moving over Castiel on the floor. 

“The music box?” Dean breathed as he followed the noise slowly up the stairs. 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“-an!” Castiel wiggled opening his eyes to look at Dean, when Castiel sat up. “Dean?!”

“W-Where did he go?” Balthazar asked as Benny stood on edge.

“Dean?!” Castiel yelled.

“U-Up here!” Dean’s voice echoed down from upstairs and Castiel bolted up the stairs with Benny and balthazar right after him. 

“Dean-” Castiel paused as he noticed Dean staring up at a large painting of a man sitting in a chair. Dean’s green eyes slid over the older man’s beard and green eyes with two teenagers benny and balthazar behind him, his eyes though searching for something that wasn’t there. “Dean you can’t just run off, how did you get up here anyways?” 

Dean didn’t say anything as his eyes slid over the painting with more worry, panic in his eyes as Castiel moved to him. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked slowly moving to him.

“S-Something’s wrong with this photo.” Dean choked out his whole body screaming there was something wrong. “Something wrong. Something missing.” Balthazar and benny looked to each other, as the young teen moved his hand to the large empty space in the bottom of the painting.

“Dean, there’s nothing there.” Castiel spoke softly touching Dean’s shoulder. 

“It’s missing. It was here...but it's missing.” Dean choked out. “I-I want it back. I-I want it back. I don’t want it gone!” Dean started to scream in a panic attack. “PUT IT BACK! PUT IT BACK!”

“Dean!” Castiel turned him quickly, as Dean collapsed into his arms, his eyes rolling back into the back of their head, Castiel scooped him up, falling to his knees with Dean’s weight. “Dean?” Castiel brushed some hair out of Dean’s face, making sure he was okay before looking up at benny and balthazar. “What was there?”

“Nothing.” Balthazar choked out his lie.

“Don’t lie to me.” Castiel snapped. “He knew something was missing. He knew. So what the fuck was there?!”

“You know who was there.” Benny spoke coldly as Castiel was taken back.

“You...don’t mean….him...?” Castiel breathed turning to look at the empty spot that would have had something sitting contently by his master's side. 

“Yes.” Benny growled coldly. “Bastet.” Castiel’s eyes slid over the empty spot in the painting, looking as though nothing was ever there. “The monster that killed our master.” The words spoken outloud shook him to the bone, and the innocent boy in his arms who had no idea.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

A woman tapped her nails against the stone throne chair, the other hand she lightly pressed one of her nails in between her teeth but never bit them. Michael flew through the window, as her brown eyes sid over to the bird. She held her hand out her as the bird whistled and chirped, before he flew off. She smiled to herself, as she leaned back in her throne room chair. 

“So you ran to avoid your fate…” The woman spoke her hand under her chin. “...And ended up exactly where fate needed you to be….When will you learn, you can’t run from you fate?” The woman laughed coldly, as a servant man kneeled in front of her. 

“Would you like me to retrieve the boy?” The man spoke as the woman shook her head. 

“No...let them enjoy the safety. Let them...grow closer and trust each other. They can not run from the truth.” The woman spoke twirling a old coin in her hand. 

“Do you believe it is wise?” The man asked again. 

“Just as I control how a coin will land…” She tossed it up into the air, before it fell before the man. “...They can not run.” The man looked down at the coin before him and the skull symbol laid facing him. "What has been decided long ago...."


	6. But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**One year Later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cas.” Dean crawled on top of him, shaking him as Castiel grumbled with the older teen on his back. Dean slid his hands up and down Castiel’s back in an attempt to wake the cat. “Cas wake up.”

 

“No.” Castiel grumbled to the teen, which both had grown very tall over the course of the year. Dean was a lot thinner than Castiel, but he was an average built. Looking more like an adult, but there was no way he could pass as one. Dean still had this childlike innocence that seemed set in. 

 

Castiel himself had grown this year, he was built a lot bigger than Dean, which was something that happened to familiars when they get to the peak of starting adulthood which means he hit eighteen sometime a go. He was a bit taller than Dean, and just like Dean didn’t seem to lose the sarcastic child like attitude that was obviously set in.

 

“Wake up.” Dean turned laying his back on Castiel’s who tried to go back to sleep. “Caasss.”

 

“What time is it?” Castiel grumbled, as Dean sat up turning to look at him.

 

“It’s three already.” Dean stated, as Castiel groaned. 

 

“Too early. Wake me up tomorrow.” Castiel stated squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“No! Cas! Waaaaaaaaake up!” Dean whined as Castiel made a annoyed face, before he brought  a hand up, and simply knocked Dean off of him. Dean grunted as he fell off Castiel, Dean started to bust up laughing as Castiel pulled his covers up. “C-Cas!” Dean laughed as he climbed on top of him again. “I’m not going anywhere till you wake up lazy.” 

 

“Go bother Benny and Balthazar.” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“No, I want your attention.” Dean whined. “Wake up and loooooooove me.” Dean shook him, as the hand was brought up again. Dean laughed when an hand encircled him, yanking him down into his arms. Castiel nuzzled into him, as Dean laughed in his arms.

 

“You’re so annoying.” Castiel grumbled as he buried his face into Dean’s neck. 

 

“I can be worse.” Dean smiled mischievously.

 

“Oh can you?” Castiel sighed trying to go back to sleep, as Dean leaned forwards putting his nostrils on Castiel’s chin and started to breath in and out with them. Suctioning to Castiel’s growing stubble which Castiel yanked away with a sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. “You’re  _ so  _ annoying.” 

 

“Now get up! Hurry! I want to show you something!” Dean climbed out of bed and hurried out of the room. Castiel took a breath, rubbing his face he sighed looking up at the ceiling. 

 

“So...annoying.” Castiel whispered, as he softly let a smile leave his face, before he climbed out of bed. 

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked down the stairs tiredly, pausing when a loud banging sound made him look annoyed.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Dean beamed, as Benny sat annoyed in the corner and Balthazar threw confetti into the air. Castiel sighed, before turning to walk back up the stairs.

 

“...I’m going back to bed-” Castiel stated, but Dean grabbed his hand and led him back downstairs.

 

“No you don’t!” Dean stated. “I worked too hard on this for you to sleep in and miss it.” Castiel eyed the back of his head as he took a seat at the table. Dean moved to grab breakfast which Balthazar watched him softly. Dean had attempted this all on his own, which Balthazar was a bit concerned especially with the fish Dean had made Castiel.

 

“Here! I made you fish!” Dean put the plate in front of him. “Oh, I forgot the milk.” Dean turned as Balthazar quickly changed the fish which Castiel seemed grateful. Since the fish looked...burnt and raw at the same time. Dean came back with the milk, setting it down.

 

“Wow, fish and milk for breakfast.” Castiel hummed, as Dean sat next to him. 

 

“Technically it’s lunch.” Dean commented. “You are never awake for breakfast.” Castiel took a bite of Balthazar’s fish, chewing on it. 

 

“Wow, Dean this is good!” Castiel choked out, as Balthazar watched sitting next to benny.

 

“Come enjoy the party.” Balthazar elbowed him. 

 

“No. I won’t celebrate a familiar in this house.” Benny spoke, as Balthazar shook his head. 

 

“Then celebrate the fact Dean worked really hard for this. He would appreciate you being there to show support.” Balthazar brushed some hair out of benny’s face before benny caved. 

 

“Fine, but I still don’t like him.” Benny sighed as Balthazar rolled his eyes. They have gotten closer, Castiel and benny, and now they could sit next to each other without Benny tried to kill him which was a bonus. 

 

Dean was ecstatic with how much Castiel was enjoying his party, Castiel enjoyed the cake the most which was filled with the things Castiel would eventually regret being lactose intolerant, since it was a ice cream cake. Dean had a couple gifts that he had gone with balthazar last shopping experience ago, and even balthazar fished out a gift for him. 

 

Castiel smiled softly at Dean who was rather contently finishing off his cake, Dean never noticed when Castiel smiled at him. Balthazar collected the plates and was starting to clean them off, when castiel glanced towards the clock. 

 

“Is it seriously almost seven?” Castiel asked. “Dean you haven’t practiced one bit of Magic today.”

 

“I thought that maybe since it’s your birthday you’ll let me off today?” Dean attempted a convincing smile but Castiel ushered him upstairs. 

 

“Not on your life!” Castiel stated, as Dean sighed and headed upstairs with a loud groan as Castiel rolled his eyes going after him. 

 

__________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean sat on the edge of their bed kicking his feet as he looked over the book. He wasn’t the best reader, but he could at least recognize words now. Castiel laid with his back against the headboard, watching Dean. Observing the unknowing boy. Castiel caught himself doing it sometimes, and would yank himself away to focus on something else. However, when Dean tried to read, he could lose himself just watching him for hours. 

 

“This one.” Dean spoke as He moved to look up at Castiel, who looked away taking off his shirt getting ready for bed. “What does it say?” 

 

“Hm?” Castiel eyed the words of the spell. “Extorios matigotis.”

 

“ _ Extorious Magetois _ !” Dean repeated as Castiel yelped when Dean went flying towards his lap laughing loudly as Dean was magnetically connected to the button on Castiel’s pants with his bracelet on his wrist and ring on the other finger. Dean busted up laughing as Castiel gave Dean a annoyed look.

 

“You said it wrong.” Castiel made a face as Dean busted up laughing, unable to control himself. “You think that’s funny do you? I’ll show you funny.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand forcing him to magnetize to the metal headboard, causing Dean to slid into his lap and Dean to be leaning over Castiel still laughing. However the laughter died down when he realized how close they were. 

 

Dean’s soft smile faded as he looked at Castiel, Castiel eyeing him as Dean stared at him in silence taking him in. 

 

“You need to take this seriously Dean.” Castiel stated as Dean’s breath hitched feeling Castiel’s hand slid up his chest because of Dean's shirt hanging loose on him. 

 

“What if you said the wrong spell in a fight?” Castiel asked. Dean closed his eyes feeling Castiel’s callous hands holding his sides. Dean let out a shaky breath. “You’d be left to their whims.” 

 

Castiel breathed eyeing him, as he moved to hold Dean, sliding his lips against his neck. This...grey area they have been with their...Dean didn’t know what to call it. They have kissed three times over their year together, but...it only ever happened when Dean woke up from a nightmare and it...just happened. 

 

They never talked about when it happen, and they usually weren’t...intimate like this...they yelled they fought, they were normal friends- but sometimes they ended up in this gray area...

 

“See what I mean...?” Castiel paused softly, before he slowly pulled back, sliding his hand off Dean’s skin as Dean opened his eyes, staring at Castiel letting out his own shaking breath. “You need to be more careful.” Castiel reached up, undoing Dean’s bracelet and pulling his hand away from the metal. Dean stared at Castiel saying nothing as he slowly let go of Dean’s hand. 

 

Castiel hesitantly brought his eyes to Dean who still sat on his lap, as Dean stared at him with... feelings Castiel couldn’t begin to describe. Confusion, hurt, relief, need-

 

Dean moved forward slamming his lips onto Castiel, as Castiel sucked in air, his hands moving to grip Dean’s thighs as Dean cupped his face with one had. Dean let out a moan as Castiel turned him pressing him back into the mattress. Castiel’s hand moved up to touch Dean’s slid under his shirt. Dean breathed out, as Castiel nipped at his lips, moving against him. 

 

Dean opened his mouth accepting his tongue, he heard Castiel moan and god, Dean wanted to hear it over and over again. Dean’s hands moved to hold him, enjoying the roughness of the kisses. Dean’s hands slid lower to pull Castiel’s shirt up when Castiel hesitantly pulled back, looking at Dean with panting breaths. 

 

“D-Dean...W...e can’t.” Castiel choked out looking at Dean’s eyes in fear. “I-I…” Dean looked away upset, as he moved to climb off the bed. 

 

“...Happy birthday, Cas.” Dean stated choked up as he ripped his eyes away before he moved to leave the room. Castiel closed his eyes upset when Dean left the room, holding his head he cursed as he punched a pillow. Before laying back and covering his face in shame.

 

Dean bolted into the spare room, closing the door he laid back against the door, he closed his eyes moving a hand up to touch his lips. He could still feel Castiel’s lips on his. Why did he do it? Why did he have to make things awkward? Castiel and him...they were just friends. 

 

“I’m so stupid.” Dean breathed to himself before sliding down the wall, burying his face into his knees. 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean awoke to being back in their bed, Castiel’s arms curled around him in slumber, Castiel’s face lost in the crook of his neck. Did...he come back in here? Or did Castiel go bring him here? Dean closed his eyes for a moment to just...understand what he was feeling. Dean loved being so close to Castiel, He loved hours of them curled onto the couch watching a movie. He loved when Castiel held him at night, Dean always woke up without nightmares with Castiel around. 

 

Dean turned in his arms and eyed Castiel’s sleeping peaceful face, they were just friends. Friends…

 

Dean looked away sadly climbing off the bed, and pulling away from Castiel who’s hand stretched out in the spot almost as though reaching for the warmth of him. Dean dressed in silence his back to Castiel who softly opened his eyes. 

 

Watching as Dean changed into regular clothes, taking note of the freckles on his inner thighs a blessing from some god. Ones Castiel regularly found himself dreaming of, imagining his lips on his thighs. He could feel Dean was conflicted from last night, and Castiel looked away with guilt turning away. He waited till Dean left out the room, before he laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. 

 

Castiel covered his face, god how did...he get blessed to be close to him? Dean was...a powerful wizard...Dean was...beautiful. Castiel was just a familiar. He was nothing. People like him were never meant to get with people like him. Dean would find his own beautiful person, and Castiel would be forgotten. Castiel wasn’t meant to be anything more than some background character of Dean’s life story. Castiel couldn’t go back to sleep with how things were left, how awkward things were. Sorry Dean. 

 

I can’t permit myself to fall for you because of who you are and who you will become? 

 

That wouldn’t fly with Dean. Besides Dean didn’t know who….he was. Who he was the reincarnate of. Castiel let his hands drop from his face, wanting nothing more than to spill the words on his chest...but there was nothing to say that would change what was. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked downstairs as Dean focused on a book with benny sitting next to him helping Dean with it, and explaining things he didn’t understand. 

 

“So you’re master was this powerful?” Dean asked as Benny nodded, beginning to talk about his master. Normally Benny took time to have a lesson or two with Dean per day over what his master could do, and the spells he used to do them. Just so Dean could have a history lesson. Dean’s eyes moved to Castiel slightly. Dean eyes lit up for a moment, which quickly faded as Dean looked away...ashamed. Castiel looked away as well, which gained some attention from balthazar. 

 

Balthazar eyed them both saying nothing, before he put down the kitchen rag. 

 

“Shoot, I forgot I needed to pick some stuff at the store.” Balthazar stated. 

 

“Did you want me to come?” Dean asked, as Balthazar shook his head.

 

“The cat will come with.” Balthazar spoke smiling at Castiel who frowned. 

 

“The hell I am.” Castiel scoffed as Balthazar turned to the cat who had helped himself to milk.

 

“If I remember correctly, Dean is the guest here and you are a freeloader.” Balthazar snatched the milk as Castiel frowned before Balthazar walked it over to Dean. “Unless you want to start paying rent-”

 

“I’ll get my pants on.” Castiel choked out running upstairs as Balthazar smirked to himself and Dean helped himself to Castiel’s milk.

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Balthazar walked out of the house with Castiel’s who normally never left the house in it’s own dimension. This time Balthazar and Castiel ended up in england when they opened the door, which Castiel sighed as he moved out of the way of a biker. 

 

“Awesome, I love never knowing where I am.” Castiel stated. 

 

“It’s the only way to keep him safe, and you know it.” Balthazar spoke, as he shifted through his wallet for money for this country. He looked around before ushering Castiel to follow. Castiel rolled his eyes before shoving his hands in his jeans following. “Besides, this is exactly where I wanted to end up.” 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel looked at Balthazar obviously annoyed as Balthazar contently sat in a tea shop, enjoying his cup as Castiel glared at him.

 

“Your milk is getting warm.” Balthazar commented. 

 

“Why did you drag me out here if you just wanted some tea?” Castiel scoffed.

 

“I wanted to talk.” Balthazar put his tea down. “Besides from the look of you and dean this morning it looks like you needed it.” Castiel shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong-” Castiel started but Balthazar shook his head.

 

“Don’t dodge. I’ve seen you two practically married for a year now, and suddenly you can’t even look at each other?” Balthazar shook his head.

 

“We are just friends.” Castiel mumbled.

 

“He likes you.” Balthazar eyed him. 

 

“So?” Castiel breathed, looking away. “I thought you would be happy with me keeping it that way.”

 

“Benny might, but since when do you care if we approve or not?” Balthazar laughed as Castiel said nothing looking at the ground. “...you obviously like him back.” 

 

“We can’t be together.” Castiel put his foot down on the subject.

 

“Why?” Balthazar crossed his arms.

 

“He’s... _ him.”  _ Castiel spoke.

 

“So, he’s Dean before him being the reincarnation of him.” Balthazar stated. 

 

“Bastet.” Castiel looked at him annoyed.

 

“Bastet was a ass.” Balthazar scoffed. “He was royalty among the familiars because he was the descendant of the goddess.” Balthazar took a sip of his tea. “What he did to  _ him _ has nothing to do with you and Dean now-” 

 

“Why don’t you mind your own business?!” Castiel snapped as Balthazar was taken back, especially when Castiel stood slamming his hands down on the table. “Why do you care anyways?! Especially since all you do is drool after someone who doesn’t want you!”

 

“Exactly why I am able to care, because I out of all people understand what unrequited love feels like.” Balthazar stated calmly moving to sip his tea. “...At least you both know you like each other….” Balthazar breathed sadly, as Castiel eyed him. “...Benny will never love me…” 

 

“...I’ll find my own way home.” Castiel turned leaving the shop, slamming the door behind him. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walking the dark road, he had been out for hours and he knew it was stupid to have abandoned Balthazar especially since Castiel was only ever able to enter the house with any of them. Balthazar was right, he wasn’t welcomed there. He was just allowed in because of Dean and his connection. 

 

Castiel paused as a car drove by his eyes glowing with the car lights against it, as he continued to walk in the rain. Castiel shivered, as he slammed into someone rounding the corner.

 

“Watch it.” Castiel snapped, as the smaller man turned to Castiel. 

 

“Oi-....wait you’re Prince Castiel!” The man spoke in a thick accent. Castiel tense but kept walking as the man turned to catch up. “Prince Castiel!”

 

“You got the wrong man.” Castiel spoke as the man hummed, obviously a rat familiar judging by his teeth. 

 

“I’d know your face anywhere!” The rat beamed. “You’d been all over the underground. Your pictures been passed around more than a picture of the queen herself!” The rat snickered. “But I guess that’s cus you’re blood. She ain’t got the blood.”

 

“You seriously got the wrong guy.” Castiel kept trying to outwalk him. 

 

“Oh, I getcha. Trying to be less suspicious. I see I see. You got stuffs to do. Especially finding and killing-” The rat choked out, as Castiel gripped his throat slamming him back against the wall. 

 

“I DECIDE my destiny and I WILL NOT kill anyone, do you understand?!” Castiel growled his eyes glowing with power. 

 

“I-I get it, boss! Whatever you say!” The rat coward as Castiel tossed him away. The rat scurried away, as Castiel growled in his general direction when arms wrapped around Castiel from behind. Castiel tensed, whipping his arm back he moved roughly pinning the person back against the brick wall. The person breathed out at the impact as Castiel held them by the throat, Castiel glared but his anger quickly evaporated when he realized the man was Dean. Dean stood in surprise, wearing poncho as the rain poured on them, Dean stared at him.

 

“D-...Dean?” Castiel breathed out a shaky breath, slowly pulling his hand away. “W-...What are you doing out here?”

 

“Y...You never came home.” Dean choked with worry.

 

“D-Dean it’s dangerous for you to be out here. Where’s balthazar and benny?” Castiel turned to look around. 

 

“I-I...was scared you wouldn’t come back!” Dean moved to shove him, Castiel seemed taken back noticing tears filling Dean’s eyes.

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke.

 

“I thought you left me because I made things awkward!” Dean started to hit him. “I thought you hated me because I kissed you, you stupid jerk!” Dean panted angrily. 

 

“What?” Castiel scoffed with a light chuckle, as Dean frowned up at him with tears in his eyes. 

 

“....I thought you weren’t coming back.” Dean whispered wiping his tears, Castiel looked at him with sad but loving eyes. “I’m sorry I kissed you, I’m sorry I made things awkward...just...please come home…” 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over the crying teen’s form, he blinked his heart hurt. His whole being hurt. Castiel moved towards him grabbing his face, Dean glanced up at him. Feeling Castiel press him back against the wall, Dean opened his mouth to yell at him but Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s lips in a hard kiss...And Dean forgot he was mad. His fingers moved to grip Castiel’s leather jacket as he pressed back against him kissing him back in need. 

 

The hard and needy kisses welcomed them in the darkness of the night, as they held each other pressing against each other in the rain. Neither of them saying the words they wanted...no, needed to say to each other, as they got lost with each other. Forgetting the world around them and all their problems with it….in a moment of peace.


	7. I still feel you there when you're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean’s eyes slid over to Castiel as Castiel flipped through the pages of a book, his focus on the music in his ears before Dean slowly moved down to continue the board game he was playing with Balthazar and Benny. 

 

Balthazar watched the two teens, as Dean’s move pulled his focus from Castiel, rolling the dice for the game of monopoly. Castiel flipped a page when his focus fell onto Dean watching him laughing and moving to play with the board pieces. 

 

Castiel looking away when Dean’s eyes moved towards him again and the cycle continued. Balthazar watched him curiously, how had these idiots not made up yet? They haven’t spoke words to each other since london when Castiel and Dean returned still not speaking to each other.

 

Dean and Castiel had gone back to their normal routine in silence, yet neither had spoken words. Balthazar was worried, and Benny was thrilled. Since that meant the only interaction was when they weren’t to sleep. This was odd very odd.

 

Benny sniffed which gained back his attention, Benny started to look like he was going to sneeze, and balthazar only had a second to yank Dean out of the way before fire slid out of the dragon's nose burning the chair to a crisp Dean once sat in. Dean yelped as Castiel stood at the noise. 

 

“That is **_IT_ ** !” Balthazar called. “You two are going to sit on the couch.” He grabbed Castiel and Dean by their hands leading them to the couch. “Are going to talk your problems out, and you benny? You have a god damn cold! Go to bed and rest before you burn the house down!” Benny was yanked away by the collar as they heard the dragon be yanked upstairs. 

 

They sat in silence as Dean rubbed his ankle awkwardly at it trying to keep calm. How did he talk to Castiel about the fact they made out, how did he talk about how much he liked it? Castiel made it perfectly clear he wanted to be friends.

 

“F...Friends kiss right?” Dean breathed as Castiel looked away, he just slightly nodded his head. Silence continued again. “...Please...I don’t want you to avoid me anymore-”

 

“Dean.” Castiel whispered. “We can’t.”

 

“Why not?” Dean spoke tears in his eyes. 

 

“Please don’t cry.” Castiel looked down. 

 

“I just don’t understand.” Dean moved to him trying to catch his gaze. “You...like me too.” 

 

“Dean, we really can’t.” Castiel shook his head covering his face but Dean’s hands moved them away, Castiel glanced up to see Dean was straddling him. Castiel eyed him as Castiel’s hands instantly went to support Dean’s hips.

 

“Why do you look at me that way?...Every time I touch you?” Dean slid his fingers against Castiel’s cheeks. 

 

“Like what?” Castiel whispered as Dean’s eyes searched his. 

 

“Like I found you in the dark without a flashlight.” Dean let out a chuckle as tears filled his eyes. “...Cas, I don’t know what love is-”

 

“Dean, don’t.” Castiel choked out emotions in his face obvious. 

 

“-...But I feel like I love you.” Dean breathed, Castiel’s eyes filled with every emotion in the book as he looked at Dean. 

 

“D-Dean we really c-.” Castiel whispered, Dean searched his eyes before he leaned down pressing him into a soft kiss, Castiel pressed back ever so softly. Castiel’s body betraying him in his emotions as he held Dean back, laying him back into the couch. He pressed needy kisses against the witch, Dean’s mouth slowly adjusting to their movements. Castiel never letting it go past easy slow kisses, not even allowing tongue. 

 

He would allow himself the weakness of Dean, his weakness of wanting nothing more to hold him. Dean...would one day find someone else, find out his potential. Who he is, and what he will become. He will find someone else and Castiel will go back to where he belongs. Just as his devoted servant, but till then was it...okay? To just...love him while he could?

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar sighed as he tossed Benny on top of his bed, benny breathed sickly. Balthazar crossed his arms looking at the man who had been hiding his cold for a couple days. 

 

“I swear, you are the worse.” Balthazar sighed as benny said nothing. Balthazar walked over removing benny’s shoes.

 

“I’m not sick.” Benny groaned covering his face as balthazar rolled his eyes. Benny moving to take off his socks, before moving to take off Benny’s shirt.

 

“Sure, I forgot you don’t get sick.” Balthazar mocked as the Dragon raised an eyebrow at the lavathain. “Newsflash, you get sick.” 

 

“No I don’t.” Benny grumbled as Balthazar gave him a look moving to strip the dragon of his pants when benny grabbed him, pinning balthazar under him. 

 

“Benny will you stop struggling-” Balthazar snapped, as he noticed benny’s thumb slid against his lips. 

 

“Why do you stay?” Benny whispered.

 

“Wh...what?” Balthazar looked at him with...confusion. 

 

“Why do you stay when you know you’re not happy…” Benny asked, as Balthazar searched his eyes.

 

“I’m happy…” Balthazar asked confused wondering why benny was talking like this. “I have the boys, and you-” 

 

“You don’t have me.” Benny spoke coldly. “Every time I push you away, you stay.” 

 

“Maybe if you stop pushing me away I’d be a  _ tinsy _ bit happier.” Balthazar snapped back as he noticed benny was staring at him...with a expression he hadn’t seen on him in a long time.

 

“Why do you stay?” Benny asked, as he caressed the side of Balthazar’s face. 

 

“...You know why I stay.” Balthazar stated coldly not going to give him an answer but Benny refused to let him go. “Benny get off-”

 

“Why.” Benny stated, he didn’t ask. 

 

“...Because I love you.” Balthazar whispered honestly as Benny’s eyes slid over his.

 

“...Don’t.” Benny sniffed, before moving to climb off, but Balthazar flipped him pinning him. 

 

“You can’t  _ control _ who you like! Stop telling me not to  _ like _ you!” Balthazar growled. 

 

“It would be  _ better  _ for you if you didn’t.” Benny spoke coldly looking at Balthazar.

 

“Why? Is it because you blame yourself for  _ his  _ Death?” Balthazar snapped. “Because you weren’t fast enough to get to him?” Benny looked away. “We were surrounded! We had no idea what Bastet was planning to do! There was nothing we could have done, benny!” 

 

“...I could have-” Benny whispered.

 

“No! Stop! I mean it! There was NOTHING!” Balthazar cut him off as benny felt tears prickle in his eyes as Balthazar let out a sad sigh. “...there’s no curse that kills the ones you love...nothing will happen to me if you accept your feelings.” Benny said nothing as he covered his eyes.

 

“...I miss him.” Benny whispered as Balthazar softly nuzzled into him, moving to lay besides him.

 

“I miss him too…” Balthazar spoke nuzzling into the dragon, as Benny moved to hold him nuzzling into his warmth.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many many years ago.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“COME SEE THE BOY WONDER!” The ringmaster yelled as he tried to usher the many curious eyes into the boy wonders tent, most people took peeks and walked away to check out the multiple other shows, others coming inside for a look. 

 

Inside a large cage, a boy sat under a cloud, his eyes slid over a coin he was moving between his fingers as people came over able to look into the cage and watch him, but not close enough to touch. 

 

“Over here.” Voices called but the blonde boy continued to ignore them lost in his own thoughts, but he never responded or cared, as his cloud did all the work. Did all the amazement. He heard the last of the crowd leave, glad for the silence. 

 

“You’re Balthazar aren’t you?” A voice spoke as Balthazar’s eyes moving back to the front of the cage to see an adult, maybe thirty standing there in robes. Balthazar took in the brown hair and beautiful green eyes, and the young boy who stood next to him. Watching Balthazar curiously.

 

“How...do you know my name?” Balthazar asked shyly, as softly smiled.

 

“I know many things.” The man spoke with a small smile. “...Why don’t we talk somewhere more comfortable?” The man waved his hand, The cage unlocked on it’s own and balthazar stood in surprise moving to the door he slowly moved it.

 

“H-How?” Balthazar turned to look at him as the man softly smiled, but Balthazar’s face fell. The young ten year old stared at the opening but made no attempt to leave.

 

“...Why are you scared balthazar?” The man spoke.

 

“...There are monsters out there.” Balthazar whispered. “...Monsters that hurt people…”

 

“What monsters Balthazar?” The man asked.

 

“...Humans.” Balthazar sucked in air tears in his eyes. “...They  _ hurt  _ my parents...they  _ hurt  _ me…” Balthazar looked back at him. “This...cage keeps me safe….I...can’t be hurt here.” 

 

“...You don’t have to live in a cage to be safe.” The man spoke, as Balthazar turned to him. “You don’t have to live in fear anymore.” 

 

“How can you say that?” Balthazar sniffed. “How can you be so sure someone won’t hurt me?” 

 

“Because we won’t let them.” The boy next to the man spoke, as he looked towards the man before moving towards the door to the cage. Balthazar took in the boy, he could feel he wasn’t human. “I was like you once...I was scared….and...I...missed my mom…”

 

Balthazar looked at him, reading how sad the boy had gotten. The boy cupped his hands as he looked down in his hands as fire filled his hand. Balthazar gasped in surprise, this boy...he had powers too? 

 

“He showed me...I can control my powers.” The boy looked up at balthazar’s cloud which Balthazar insecurity pulled it down holding it in his arms as though it were a teddy bear. “...that...i’m not alone and that...I don’t have to be scared anymore...that no matter what I will always be safe.” 

 

Balthazar reached a hand out his fingers slowly touching the fire that started to sizzle out by the water powers balthazar’s held till they held hands steam spilling out of their hands. Balthazar softly looked up at the dragon who smiled at him softly. 

 

“We want to give you a new life. A chance to be a kid and grow up like you deserve.” The man spoke, as Balthazar turned to him. 

 

“Why me?” Balthazar spoke. “I’m n-nothing special.” Balthazar’s breath left him shakingly.

 

“Oh, my dear. You are so much more than that.” The man spoke, as Balthazar looked at the kid once again.

 

“...” Balthazar looked down at the kid and his hand. “It sounds too good to be true….I’m...scared.”

 

“I’ll protect you.” The kid smiled puffing out his chest, balthazar softly smiled at that. 

 

“...Promise?” Balthazar asked.

 

“Promise!” The kid beamed. “...The names benny.”

 

“Alright, Benny I trust you….” Balthazar whispered giving a soft smile, benny squeezing his hand as Benny slowly started to lead him out of the cage. Balthazar’s eyes moved back to the man when he saw the ringleader standing behind him reading to stab him. “Look out!” 

 

Benny turned in worry, as the master turned to look as well having no time to react, but the knife was quickly kicked out of his hand. The ringleader was quickly subdued by a man wearing a shinobi shozoku, fitting tighter on his body. The black haired man pulled down his face mask glaring at Benny’s master.

 

“You need to be more careful!” The black haired man snapped putting a hand on his hip as he tossed away the ringleader. “You may be all powerful, but you’re not knife proof.”

 

“Now now, Bastet.” The master smirked crossing his arms. “If I didn’t think you’d be there to protect me maybe I would have paid better attention.” 

 

“I told you I wasn’t coming. I don’t want anymore kids.” Bastet scoffed looking away. “I hate the one we have.” Benny and balthazar walked over.

 

“Up yours cat!” Benny snapped as Balthazar giggled. 

 

“What did you say,  _ you little shit _ ?” Bastet grabbed benny putting him in a choke hold, before messing up his hair, benny yelped in protest. 

 

“I swear it’s like I have three children.” The master sighed, as Bastet lightly shoved benny away whose hair looked like it lost to a vacuum. Benny tried to flatten his hair, as Bastet eyed the master. 

 

“Who are  _ you _ calling a kid?” Bastet put his hands on his hips, the master smiled at that. “Said the guy who refused to get out of bed till midday.” 

 

“You were so comfy.” The master smiled softly, as Bastet batted him away when the master pulled him into his arms. Bastet eyed him softly pretending to resist. 

 

“No, I’m mad at you.” Bastet frowned. “You would have died if I wasn’t here.”

 

“I know, and I’m grateful you were.” The master smiled grabbing bastet’s jaw and softly pressing multiple kisses to the panthers lips, which Bastet submitted to each one. “I love you and thank you for being here for me as always.” Bastet blushed looking away, when he noticed the kids stares. 

 

“W-Well that’s odd because I don’t love you and your stupid face!” Bastet shoved the masters his face away, putting on his face mask on before walking towards the exit but hovered there for the master hiding his blush, the master gave a loving sigh to the man as he turned to balthazar. The master kneeled down to balthazar. 

 

“I don’t want to force you anywhere, so I'm going to ask you balthazar...would you like to come home with us?” The master spoke, as Balthazar blinked, he never had a choice before...never.

 

“...You’re all like me...not human.” Balthazar observed, as benny nodded happily. 

 

“Please come home with us! All I have is the stupid cat and he spends more time pretending not to like kissing my master-” Benny scoffed as Bastet moved to him. “AH!” Benny yelped bolting away from the cat tried to kill him. 

 

“Don’t hurt him.” The master called with a sigh.

 

“No promises!” Bastet a called as the master sighed, watching benny screamed trying to keep away. 

 

“I-I want to come.” Balthazar stated as the master turned to him, giving him a soft smile. Benny stopped to smile when he was picked by bastet who messed up his hair again. 

 

“BASTET!” Benny whined as the panther laughed evilly, as balthazar smiled softly as the master held out his hand which balthazar took his hand.

 

“Come on, balthazar.” The master spoke leading him away as Bastet carried benny away with him who struggled with annoyance. 

 

“LET ME DOWN, BASTET!” Benny whined. “You’re so embarrassing!” Bastet laughed as he followed after his master. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar’s eyes opened, mumbling as he slowly took in his surroundings. It took a moment for him to realize he has fallen asleep in benny’s room. The dragons arms slid tightly around him, and balthazar took a deep breath. Wanting nothing more than to nuzzle back under the dragon's chin but he sighed pulling away. He didn’t want the awkward, especially since him and benny had been awkward ever since benny made it clear he only wanted to be friends.

 

Balthazar walked out of the room tiredly rubbing his face, just as Castiel came out to use the bathroom across the hall from Dean and his room. Castiel yawned in nothing but boxers and a tank top like his normal sleepwear as he saw balthazar’s walk of some sort of shame. 

 

“Finally got to some level?” The cat asked as balthazar shook his head at the notion.

 

“We are just friends.” Balthazar spoke. “...how about you?” 

 

“We are just friends.” Castiel stated as balthazar nodded in their silent acknowledgement before balthazar sighed.

 

“Well, I’m sleeping in till three. You’re on your own for breakfast.” Balthazar commented before he walked to his bedroom on the other side of the hall. Castiel heard the door click shut, castiel focused on the door, as a arm slid out from the bathroom, grabbed Castiel by the collar yanking him inside. 

 

Castiel smiled at the young teen who pulled Castiel towards his body in a slow easy kiss, Castiel accepted his hands coming to hold the teen’s hips. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck, as Castiel pressed him back against the wall. It was early for Castiel but the feeling of Dean near him seemed like a cup of morning coffee. Dean’s lips were so soft and plumped Castiel wondered if this is what kissing a cloud would feel like. 

 

“This is a nice surprise.” Castiel mumbled as he pulled Dean closer. Dean smiled against his lips, as Dean hummed in response. What was Castiel doing, he was going against everything he had tried to avoid. So….he told Dean that friends this close can kiss. Since Dean was very insistent on barely listening and pressing needy kisses to Castiel’s lips to give a shit.  **_BUT_ ** very clearly stated they were very much only passing the time and were friends. 

 

However, Dean was barely listening as he ran his fingers through his hair and Castiel was barely mumbling as he kissed back every single kiss to his lips. His hands moving to explore the skin under Dean’s loose tops and every word became lost. 

 

“I wanted to give you something to look forward to if you wake up early.” Dean pulled back biting his own lip. 

 

“Oh, so this is a one time thing because I will never get up this early agai-ooh.” Castiel groaned as he held his lower belly. “Yeah, shouldn’t have had that cup of milk before bed.” Dean rolled his eyes sighing.

 

“Why do you insist on hurting yourself?” Dean turned moving to leave. 

 

“Because it’s worth it!” Castiel groaned as he shut the door after Dean walked out. Dean started to move back to his bed, when the music box sounded. Dean stopped listening to the noise as his eyes slid over the direction of the sound over his head. It sounded like...it was moving. Dean slowly walked with the sound, his eyes focused on the ceiling above him listening to the music and heavy set footprints.

 

There was no third floor, was someone just walking on the roof?

 

When the music came to a stop, dean found himself staring at the old painting of the man in the robes. His eyes slid over the painting, taking in the details of the high status male in robes and the children behind him. However, his eyes slid over the empty spot in the corner. He reached a hand out, slowly sliding his hand down the rather odd empty spot when a noise made him turn. 

 

_ A moan echoed out of a man in robes, him being pressed against the wall as a man in all black pressed needing hard kisses against the man. Dean and the master locked eyes for only a moment before the master moved to kiss the man in the shinobi shozoku. The ninja hands slid to hold the thighs of The masters picking him up. He wanted to mark him. He wanted to leave bruises. Wanted to hold what he knew to be his.  _

 

_ “I love you.” The master moaned as the man pressed back against him, as a loud moan escaped the Master, feeling the man rock against him.  _

 

“Bastet.” _ Dean breathed as the man stopped kissing the master to slowly turn his eyes to Dean. Dean froze watching the man pressing a mouthy kiss to the masters throat, his blue cat eyes never leaving Dean as blood started to pour from the master’s neck where the man kissed, Dean could only turned away and the vision was gone. _

 

Dean now stood staring at the black panther that now welcomed the painting as Dean panted looking at the rather elegant panther. That...wasn’t there before. Dean slowly slid a shaky hand,  over the panther, which sat on the right side of his master on the throne. 

 

“Bas….tet.” Dean breathed with shaky words as the music box continued to play somewhere he couldn’t point out. The music box got louder and louder, as Dean clamped his hands over his ears falling to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut. When a hand touched his shoulder Dean turned seeing benny looking concern. Dean glanced around in the silence, his eyes moving to the painting that no longer held the panther. 

 

“Dean?” Benny asked with worry as Dean glanced around. “What are you doing?” Dean couldn’t speak however as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and benny caught the boy who laid passed out in his arms. Benny slowly looked towards the empty spot in the canvas, the dragon reached a hand out shredding the empty space with his retractable dragon nails before carrying Dean back towards his room. Not seeing as the picture slowly started to repair itself, this time with a panther now displayed proudly and visibly on the side.

  
  



	8. No one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


“Come on!” Dean whispered as he exited the house, sneaking out when the two mythical creatures were preoccupied. Castiel walked out as well taking a deep breath of the cold air, he eyed their location as Dean beamed at the beautiful Japanese city, in a more run down area. It was beautifully gritty and Dean never seeing past the asylum and england had found himself happy to explore. Castiel had taken to taking him out late at night on what Dean called as dates. Castiel called them outings. To clarify, Dean called them dates. Castiel did not.

 

“So where are you taking me?” Dean held his arm as Castiel shoved his own hands into his pockets eyeing the lit up city. 

 

“It’s a surprise.” Castiel castiel chuckled. “You gotta be patient.”  Dean hummed in response.

 

“You know I have no patience.” Dean whined at him playfully. 

 

“Then why don’t we take the long way.” Castiel stated moving to go down an alley but Dean yanked him back towards the direction they were going.More and More started to move past him the deeper they went into the city, as Dean took in all the sights.

 

“So you’ve been here before?” Dean asked, pausing once they got to the main street. He took in the many people enjoying the late night. Food vendors, music, and so much more that there was almost too much for Dean to admire. Castiel watched him light up, as a he watched him. Taking the way his green eyes widened to take in more of it. “What is this?” 

 

“It is the Tanabata festival.” Castiel looked away from him. 

 

“...Tanabata?” Dean repeated as Castiel nodded. “What is that?”

 

“It’s celebrating the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi.” Castiel started as he pointed to some artwork a vendor was selling. “According to legend, the Milky Way separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month.”

 

“So...today?” Dean glanced up at the stars, trying to see which ones were different but they all looked the same.

 

“I almost forgot all about it.” Castiel confessed. “I was very little the last time I was in japan.” 

 

“What made you remember?” Dean questioned.

 

“You watched Tangled three times.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“Excuse you. I have never seen tangled before and it was awesome enough for a marathon.” Dean stated with a hand on his hip. “You never wanted to see lanterns fly?” Castiel shrugged at that, Dean’s stomach started to gargle which got both of their attention. 

 

“I would have taken you to the Floating Lantern Festival but I think you would enjoy this more.” Castiel ushered him along. “Come on, let’s get some food into your system.”

 

“In the honest way of paying correct?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Yeah yeah.” Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and put crossed fingers behind his own back as they walked. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean come on, just  _ TRY _ it.” Castiel laughed amused as he held out some Takoyaki on some chopsticks as Dean cracked up laughing. 

 

“No way, I don’t trust you!” Dean snorted as Castiel offered it again. 

 

“Just one bite!” Castiel spoke, as Dean sighed opening his mouth to him. Castiel smirked in triumph, before sliding the small ball into his mouth. Dean took a bite but bit down holding onto the chopsticks. Castiel made a face before he let go of the chopsticks. Dean smiled at his own little victory taking the chopsticks before he started to chew. Dean made a disgusted and confused face as Castiel snorted. 

 

“What  _ IS _ that?!” Dean swallowed covering his mouth to talk as Castiel cracked up. 

 

“Savory ball-shaped pancakes with octopus at the center topped with mayonnaise, ginger pickles and…” Castiel smirked moving closer to Dean’s disgusted face. “...fermented fish flakes.” Dean shoved him.

 

“I can’t believe you made me eat that!” Dean laughed. 

 

“It’s delicious.” Castiel defended being dramatic in his reaction. “My favorite thing ever. This is like me giving you my firstborn child. This is my everything. You should be honored.” 

 

“I thought milk was.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“This doesn’t make me in the bathroom in pain.” Castiel mumbled as Dean rolled his eyes amused. 

 

“Just give up milk.” Dean sighed.

 

“You just give up breathing.” Castiel retorted immaturely as Dean rolled his eyes once again.

 

“And you’re supposedly older than me?” Dean eyed him. 

 

“Damn skippy.” Castiel hummed, Dean helped himself to his own food of Chinese Baozi dumplings filled with pork. “You know once the lizards find out we are gone, we are going to be in so much trouble.” 

 

“One. They aren’t lizards.” Dean commented. “A dragon and a leviathan are in the reptile family but are not lizards. Just like despite you being a Cat, you aren’t a panther.”  Castiel watched Dean laugh at his own comparison but Castiel said nothing. His focus on Dean and the words that needed to be left unsaid.

 

“Besides. I...don’t think they will be around anytime soon.” Dean said rather not innocently looking away.

 

“Dean?” Castiel laughed amused. “The innocent little witch, Dean. What did you do?” 

 

“...I slipped a truth potion into their...wine.” Dean confessed not so innocently.

 

“You contaminated the only booze in the house?” Castiel whined.

 

“You need to stop sneaking it anyways! Balthazar thinks I’m drinking it!” Dean groaned.

 

“Yeah, that’s because I stole that sticky note with your name on it, and put it on the bottle.” Castiel stated blinking as Dean rolled his eyes, before eyeing him. 

 

“You’re lucky, you’re cute.” Dean smiled before leaning in. 

 

Castiel had been adjusting to the comforting kisses. Dean’s lips against his. Castiel who has tried to hard to resist him, found himself hating himself for always kissing back. Castiel’s hand moving up to cupped his freckled cheeks. Their lips moving against each other in tender kisses. He kept Dean in constant knowledge that this couldn’t be, but he wished he would get that through his own head. 

 

“I love you.” Dean pulled back to whisper against his lips. Castiel eyed his face softly taking him in before pressing him back into a string of kisses. He never responded to his words. He never spoke them back. God how those words wanted to flutter from his lips back to Dean but Castiel held his tongue. He couldn’t. Not with who  _ he _ was….and especially not with who Castiel was.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar hummed contently as he plopped down next to Benny who was reading a book. Balthazar held two wine glasses in his hand, which benny took once he noticed. 

 

“It’s nice they went to bed early.” Balthazar hummed, as Benny took off his reading glasses. 

 

“Very suspicious.” Benny took a sip, as Balthazar eyed him taking his own sip. 

 

“They had a long day. You were going all out today in him learning to levitate.” Balthazar commented. “Castiel kept catching him when he failed, it was definitely a work out.”

 

“He’s just not ready.” Benny spoke honestly. “Not with his curse. Not with what they predicted. We don’t even know his age. They said he wouldn’t make it to his eighteenth birthday. Neither of us know when that is.” Balthazar put his wine down.

 

“Benny you have to calm down. Relax. He won’t die. He’s safe here with us.” Balthazar cupped his face. 

 

“Like the master was?” Benny scoffed taking a bigger gulp.

 

“Benny.” Balthazar breathed. “We couldn’t control what happened.” 

 

“We should have protected him.” Benny threw his wine glass angry on the floor. The glass shattered, as Balthazar grabbed benny’s face kneeling in front of him on the couch. 

 

“Hey...It’s okay.” Balthazar breathed cupping his face.

 

“He died because I couldn’t protect him! I couldn’t protect the man I saw as my father, the man that raised me since I was a hatchling! He died because I couldn’t move to him fast enough. If I couldn’t protect him, How can I expect to protect the man I love?!” Benny growled tears in his eyes as Balthazar’s breath hitched. 

 

“The man...you love?” Balthazar choked out. 

 

“I love you, balthazar. But I’m scared. I lost him, I can’t lose you too.” Benny breathed unable to keep the truth for pouring out, as Balthazar pressed him into a hard kiss, Benny paused for a second, before roughly kissing back holding his hips. Balthazar’s hands moving to wrap around his shoulders, as Benny pushed him back against the couch. 

 

Balthazar moaned, as balthazar opened his mouth for him just as Benny’s tongue slid into his mouth. Balthazar tugged up benny’s shirt, as benny broke the kiss to pull his own shirt off before helping Balthazar tug off his. Benny’s fingers gripped his hips, his mouth breaking the kiss to mouth at Balthazar’s neck. 

 

Balthazar wiggled at Benny’s tongue, panting needingly, before Benny tugged down balthazar’s pants and underwear with a couple tugs. Balthazar pulled benny up back into the kiss, lifting up his hips to help him get it off. 

 

The most beautiful noise balthazar made all started when benny rocked his hips softly into him, Balthazar needingly gripping him. Benny exploring his now naked body with his hands, and god. Every little touch made Balthazar forget to breath as the calloused beautiful hands slid against Balthazar’s inner thigh. Balthazar couldn’t help but shiver at the touch. 

 

“Benny.” Balthazar moaned, his back arched in response when benny moved down his thinner body. Pressing kisses as he went before sliding balthazar into his mouth. Balthazar hitched as he arched his back with a loud moan. Benny sucked and rocked his mouth on balthazar’s cock. 

 

“Benny. P-Please.” Balthazar shook as he forced benny back into a kiss, benny moaned back into the kiss. Balthazar’s hands moving to slid off Benny’s pants, their mouths moving against each other needingly, once benny’s pants came off. Balthazar’s legs wrapped around benny’s hips. 

 

Balthazar was so needingly wet, his body unlike regular humans was supernatural. Dragons and Leviathan like other assortments of supernatural, were intersex and produced their own lubricant. However, in their human forms both benny and balthazar had chose male human form. Since their actual size might be a problem now and days it was so much easier for the disguise. 

 

Benny pressed against him, as Balthazar moaned wrapping his arms around him. Feeling benny at his hole. He mouthed needing kisses with benny, only breaking it feeling benny press into him. Balthazar whimpered at the feel, the two very inexperienced. 

 

“It’s okay.” Benny whispered nuzzling into the younger leviathan. Balthazar panted accepting the affection, his body adjusting as he nuzzled back into him. 

 

“I-It hurts.” Balthazar whimpered. 

 

“I know, It’s okay my love, shhh.” Benny moved to kiss him again. Which distracted him, Balthazar’s hands moved to wrap around his neck. The easy comforting kisses slowly built with lust. Balthazar’s hands moved to tangle in his hair, as benny took the hint to move. Benny rocked inside him, causing a loud moan to erupt from balthazar. 

 

“B-Benny!” Balthazar moaned, being forced back into a kiss. Benny using slow but effective thrusts. 

 

Balthazar making the most beautiful moans, and benny couldn’t help himself trying to map every inch of him. How long he wanted this. How long he wanted to touch or kiss him. But holding onto balthazar felt like he was holding onto smoke. Afraid that one day it would be gone and he would have lost the one thing he loved more than anything.

 

“I-I-I’m coming.” Balthazar gasped and moan, benny’s thrusts deep and rough. His whole body shaking in pleasure, sweat pouring down his skin. Benny pressed kisses against the hickies and love bites on his neck. Taking in the beautiful leviathan under him, who stared into his eyes enjoying all the pleasure being given to him. 

 

“I love you so much.” Benny whispered, unable to control himself, he growled biting hard into Balthazar’s neck. Balthazar gasped in pleasure just as he came roughly at the dragon's bite. Balthazar submitting to the mating mark, as he felt benny come as well. Benny had bit him? 

 

Benny licked the wound clean once he let go, balthazar laid under him panting. Balthazar hadn’t bit back, despite being a similar species they mated very differently but even so...moving this fast? After benny had refused him before multiple times?

 

“...Benny...Did you take my golden ring?” Balthazar asked, a ring he had had a long time ago that benny always swore he didn’t take. Benny pulled out to him trying to tend to his mate.

 

“Yeah, stole it a bit ago. Terrible dragon stereotype I know-” Benny chuckled as Balthazar shot up from the couch.

 

“Those little shits.” Balthazar cursed upset grabbing for his clothes, tossing them on.

 

“I’m sorry?” Benny asked.

 

“Did my ass look good in those jeans?” Balthazar stated holding up his jeans looking annoyed. 

 

“Eh. I’ve seen you look better.” Benny confessed then covered his mouth. “...why did I say that?” 

 

“One, I knew you hated these jeans.” Balthazar stated. “You like the skinny jeans better huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Benny stated. “I hate jeans hiding that grippable ass-” He covered his mouth. “Why did I say tha-...oh.”

 

“I  _ told _ you teaching a teenager a truth serum wasn’t the best idea!” Balthazar breathed out upset covering his face. “He didn’t dose you right, that’s why you mated me, that’s why we did this isn’t it? Because if you didn’t take the overdose and it force you to be truthful in your actions, you never would have done this! Right?!” 

 

“Yes.” Benny spoke but the words were out before he could cover it. Balthazar looked hurt, but benny tried to do damage control. “I love you.” Benny moved to hold his hips bringing him close. “I can’t lie, you know that.” 

 

“Please stop.” Balthazar cried, tears spilling down his face. He felt benny let go, as balthazar choked out broken sobs. Benny looked away upset as he looked up the stairs. 

 

“I’m going to kill them.” Benny growled, grabbing and shoving up his boxers. He bolted up the stairs only to come down quickly. “Maybe I won’t have to.” Benny moved to him, benny touched balthazar’s shoulders who flinched away. “My love-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Balthazar sobbed as benny flinched at his distress.

 

“...Dean and Castiel are missing. We need to find them.” Benny spoke, as Balthazar wiped his tears sniffing, he softly nodded, before taking a moment to walking towards the door. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean kneeled near the water, pushing the small paper boat into the water, watching as others similar floated away. Castiel watched Dean affectionately, his eyes slid over how amazing Dean looked in a Yukata Kimono. Which Dean suckered Castiel into buying. The dark black kimono with silver designs of demon mask. The teen looked up at Castiel smiling before Castiel offered a hand to help him up. 

 

“Hard to get use to huh?” Castiel smiled as Dean nodded looking around.

 

“This is like a whole different world.” Dean confessed, letting out a happy sigh. Castiel eyed the witch before ushering him along. 

 

“We got one last stop.” Castiel spoke. “Come on.” Dean followed as he watched people walk up to trees and hanging wooden pieces on it. 

 

“What are they doing?” Dean asked as Castiel handed him a bamboo board. 

 

“Making wishes.” Castiel stated holding him a pen. “Care to make one?” Dean was quiet for a small smile, before he wrote his then hung his wish up. 

 

“Your turn.” Dean handed back the pen before he watched Castiel right it down hanging his himself. He sighed taking a step back, eyeing the pieces. 

 

“What did you wish for?” Castiel asked, as Dean turned to stare at him. 

 

“I’m not telling.” Dean laughed taken back. “That’s the point in wishes.” 

 

“I’ll tell you what I wished for.” Castiel offered. 

 

“No.” Dean shook his head laughing.

 

“I wished you’d get over this stupid crush on me.” Castiel spoke with a shrug as Dean made a face.

 

“You did not!” Dean gasped offended. 

 

“I so did.” Castiel hummed as Dean moved to read the wish. 

 

‘ _ I wish dean will get over his crush on my hot bod. :( ’ _

 

“Real mature.” Dean scoffed pushing it away. “It’s not going to come true now you know.” 

“Now that you saw mine, it’s only fair I saw yours.” Castiel reached for it, but Dean yelped trying to stop him, but Castiel grabbed it laughing before he stopped actually reading it. 

 

_ ‘I wish to know who I am.’  _

 

“Great...you ruined it.” Dean sighed. “...Now it’s never going to come true.” Dean turned away, he held himself looking at the water.

 

“...It’s a dumb wish anyways.” Castiel stated. “You know who you are.” 

 

“No. I don’t.” Dean breathed. “Everything I ever know about myself I made up. I decided I hate carrots though I never ate them before. I decide I like iphones though I don’t really know what they are. Cas, I am not even sure my name is Dean...I could have heard someone else said the name and made up it was my name.” 

 

Castiel said nothing, as the witch held himself. 

 

“...I have no past. Nothing. My oldest memories are of me curled up in the corner of an abandoned asylum crying to not be alone anymore.” Dean shook his head looking down. “...I heard a poem once of...and I can’t remember all of it….but in the end the poem goes... _ I am no one because no one is me...I am forever no one, because no one knows me.” _

 

“You’re not no one.” Castiel breathed. 

 

“I am...I’ve always been... It’s all I ever know...but...I don’t know why my parents abandoned me...or why no one ever looked for me...I guess I...should have gotten the hint.” Dean gave a sad laugh looking out at a paper boats. 

 

“...” Castiel looked at Dean sadly as he softly took and squeezed Dean’s hand, Dean turned meeting with Castiel’s loving lips. Dean blinked into the kiss having no time to react. Dean felt Castiel pull back blushing.. “I-I think I saw a dessert stand over there. I’ll be right back.” Castiel turned bolting away as Dean watched him go. 

 

There were times Dean thought this...was a one way relationship. That Castiel was too nice to reject him...but then Castiel did things like this. Dean pressed his fingertips against his lips, when someone bumped into him walking past. 

 

“Hey, Watch-....” Dean turned seeing a familiar man walking past in a shinobi shozoku. “...Bastet?” Dean breathed as he looked back in the direction Castiel ran off to. He looked to see if Castiel was coming back but there was no sign of him. Dean knew better but he couldn’t help himself from running after Bastet. 

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Bastet!” Dean called as he ran down the alley, stepping in puddles frantically looking for Bastet. His eyes fell onto the figure that Dean watched turn down another alley. “BASTET!” 

 

Dean followed as he ran down it. Pausing when he realized it was a dead end. His eyes searched the alley for any sign of him, but when Bastet stood besides him. Dean gasp in shock, when the figure moved towards wall. Bastet hand moved to cup his face in the same breath, pressing him into a hard kiss.

 

Dean moaned in surprise, pressing back against him, as the older man held him tightly. Dean’s lips moving inexperienced against his. Almost desperate when Bastet pulled back showing the pulling down the mouth section of the face, which he had moved to kiss Dean. Now however, it revealed his whole face to Dean. Dean’s eyes searched his in surprise. The face looking back….he knew.

 

“Castiel?” Dean breathed in surprise, as Bastet slowly pulled a long stem rose from his pocket. Bastet looked at the rose offering it to Dean. Dean eyed the rose slowly reached for it, his pointer finger and thumb moved to grip it. The second pressure was applied, Dean yanked back blood spilling from his finger. He watched the blood spill before a horse neighing snapped his eyes up. He looked around at the woods that now surrounded him, where….was he?

 

__________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Vision of the past**

  
  
  
  
  


“Whoa! Hold the horses!” A voice a bit away called. Dean hesitantly moved closer to the noise seeing a couple men on horses, older. They were wearing some weird clothes, like...robes? Dean looked at the older men who stood protectively in front of the younger man. The younger man hard to see so he couldn’t get a good look at him. He looked about sixteen, compared to the others who looked in their mid thirties. They stood protectively because of a teen in a shinobi shozoku, who smirked at them. “Leave familiar, we have no quarrel with you.” 

 

“You’re right. You don’t.” The seventeen year old crossed his arms. “But I got a problem with tiny.” The sixteen year old made a annoyed face at the nickname.

 

“Bastet?” Dean breathed leaning in closer for another look. 

 

“Leave now or we will be forced to end your life.” One man yelled as he pulled his sword. 

 

“It’s okay, Sam.” The sixteen year old ushered to the man, moving his horse ahead. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea-” The other spoke with worry. 

 

“It’s okay, Gabe. Trust me.” The sixteen year old moved the horse towards Bastet. The sixteen year eyed him now standing before him, but the sixteen year old climbed down from the horse. Surprising Bastet enough to make him lose his smirk. 

 

“...You have a problem with me correct?” The sixteen year old stood a good couple inches shorter than the cat. The cat could only just nod. “Well, I’m assuming you came to kill me. So get it over with.” 

 

Gabriel moved the horse towards him to protect him, but Sam stopped him by holding his hand.

 

“...You’re...crazy you know that?” Bastet spoke eyeing him but the sixteen year old looked rather annoyed and impatient.

 

“Look I have been on that horse for six days now. Stopping only for a hour of sleep, and I haven’t showered. I really don’t have time for your childish ambitions.” The sixteen year old shoved past him, however he was whipped back around and slammed back against a tree. The teen yelped in surprise as Bastet held him pinned to the tree. 

 

“Sam let go!” Gabriel tried to move again, in panic but Sam held him. 

 

“...Why can’t I see you?” The sixteen year old’s breath was shaky. “I-I touch someone and I find every last bit of them. Their beginning, their present, their end...I see every last bit of them….but you...I see nothing.” 

 

“...You’re  _ him _ the one that everyone fears?” Bastet chuckled softly his hand moving up to caress his face. “...How could anyone fear you…?” 

 

“They fear what they don’t understand…” The sixteen year old looked him in his eyes. “They believe killing me will keep the familiars in power...but I have no control of that…. If I died today or fifty years from now. I already saw the fall…”

 

Bastet felt his hand move towards The sixteen year old's chest pressing the clawed hand against his chest. 

 

“...I don’t need to be alive to see it...If that’s what you really want.” The sixteen year old breathed. “Then do it.” 

 

Bastet eyed him, taking in his emotionless eyes, how Death...wasn’t something the teen feared. In fact, maybe even part of him wanted it. 

 

Bastet eyed his face once more, before he smirked amused before pressing a quick kiss to the sixteen year old's face. The teen gasped pissed as Bastet turned looking smug. 

 

“What the hell?!” The teen snapped. 

 

“That was your first kiss correct?” Bastet smirked. “I think that settles my beef with you.” 

 

“You damn cat!” The teen growled as Bastet ruffled his hair, the teen shoved him off.

 

“I should stick around, you know, till you’re no longer amusing.” Bastet breathed as the teen frowned. 

 

“What happened to killing me?!” The teen snapped.

 

“It’s no fun if you want it.” Bastet spoke, silencing the teen. The teen eyed him softly, before kneeling in front of him respectfully. “...May I be honored to take on the title of your familiar?” 

 

“....” The teen eyed him before nodding. 

 

“We should talk about this! He’s a stranger!” Gabriel called. 

 

“He won’t hurt me…” The teen kneeled down in front of Bastet. “...Maybe I’ll keep you around, you know, till you’re no longer amusing.” Bastet smirked at his own words against him. “May I ask what your name is?” 

 

“Bastet.” The cat spoke. 

 

“Well, Bastet. I must name you to seal our connection.” The teen spoke with a smirk.

 

“Oh this is cruel.” Bastet smirked a small laugh at him. 

 

“The name I choose…” The teen smiled as Bastet prepared himself for some terrible nickname like fluffy but the teens name surprised him. “Is bastet.” 

 

Bastet looked up surprised. 

 

“...You gave me my name?” Bastet breathed. 

 

“You are no slave and you are not my property…” The teen softly smiled. “There is no reason to take who you are away from you.” Bastet seemed taken back as the teen moved away to climb back onto the horse when Bastet stopped him. 

 

“Your name.” Bastet breathed rapidly trying to wrap his head around this. “What’s your name?” The teen turned looking at Bastet with a soft smile holding onto the horse prepared to climb up. 

 

“Merlin.” The teen confessed.

 

**________________________________________________________________ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"DEAN?!" Benny's voice sounded through the vision._

Dean turned to look away from the vision he had, turning he saw Benny cupping his face. Dean eyed his surrounding of the alley way. However he saw no sign of the men in his vision. Dean’s hand gripping the rose in his hand, blood poured from him. Dean hissed as he slowly opened his hand letting go of the rose. 

 

Benny instantly started to wrap the wound, Dean having a hard time functioning, as his eyes started to roll into the back of his head. Dean’s body instantly tensed as he started to seize in Benny’s arms roughly.

 

“Dean?!” Balthazar came around the corner with Castiel, as Benny held him tightly, Balthazar moved to cradle his head. Castiel’s chest tightened as he moved to him as well. “Dean, it’s okay shush.” Balthazar held him calmly trying to sooth him. 

 

“What do we do?!” Benny asked as Balthazar shook his head no, not knowing what to do. Though the second Castiel touched him Dean’s whole body calmed as he collapsed. Dean’s chest moved with calm steady breaths as Balthazar and Benny exchanged looks. 

 

“It’s okay…I got you. I won’t let you go.” Castiel whispered as he kept a loving grip on Dean’s hand as benny carried the collapsed teen back to the house. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


“ **_I WANT HIM GONE!_ ** ” Benny growled at Castiel who backed up into the wall, as the dragon’s rage. 

  


“ **BENNY STOP! IT WASN’T HIS FAULT** !” Balthazar shoved benny back, protecting Castiel from the Dragon wanting to break his face in with his fist. 

  


“ **_WASN’T HIS FAULT?! OUR MASTER HASN’T WOKEN FROM HIS SLUMBER SINCE THEY SNUCK OUT!_ ** ” Benny growled at Castiel. 

  


“ **FUCK OFF OLD MAN! I’D NEVER HURT HIM!** ” Castiel snapped back. 

  


“ **YOU ARE A FAMILIAR! YOUR KIND IS KNOWN FOR SELF PRESERVATION!** ” Benny growled. 

  


“ **WHAT** **_EXACTLY_ ** **AM I TRYING TO BE SELFISH ABOUT?!** ” Castiel snapped back, moving to attack the dragon but Balthazar stood in front of them. “ **HUH?! WHAT EXACTLY DOES HURTING DEAN ACCOMPLISH FOR ME?! HUH?! ENLIGHTEN ME!** ”

  


**“IT GETS YOU WELCOMED BACK INTO YOUR QUEENS ARMS!”** Benny snapped as Castiel grew completely livid, he tried to attack benny. Ready to kill him, when the house started to shake, knocking them all to the floor. Benny grabbed for balthazar protecting him from the fall to the floor, as the lights faded in and out from a surge. 

  


“Dean?!” Castiel spoke, moving to stand but he was shoved back roughly by benny who refused to let Castiel anywhere near Dean. Balthazar having no time to deal with them, moved past him and went to check on Dean. Dean was panting roughly, his whole body on fire as sweat drifted off his skin in buckets. He was pale, sickly, he kept going into seizures. Balthazar kept thinking everyone was his last. 

  


“BENNY! HE’S SEIZING AGAIN!” Balthazar yelled down as Dean’s whole body started to violently shake. Balthazar held him down trying to keep him from falling off the bed. Benny glared at Castiel, who stared up the steps with worry, knowing benny wouldn’t let him up. 

  


“LET ME THROUGH! STOPPING ME OUT OF SPITE IS KILLING HIM!” Castiel growled but Benny didn’t budge. Castiel’s eyes started to glow blue, as the kitchen table slammed roughly into Benny knocking the dragon across the room. Benny groaned as he held his head, how could that cat do that? He was a low level familiar! He shouldn’t have that kind of power. “Dean!” 

  


Castiel bolted into the room, looking over Dean who was violently seizing, Castiel bolted to him instantly cupping his face pressing his lips to Dean’s. Multiple visions echoed in his mind, all from Bastet’s perspective.  

  


___________________________________________________

  
  
  


_ “Bastet!” Merlin laughed as they rode horses together, trying to one up’d each other as they rode. _

_  
_ _ __________________________________________________ _

  
  
  


_ “...Bastet!” Merlin laughed as Bastet pressed him down into the floor trying to steal his snack. _

  
  
  


_ __________________________________________________ _

  
  
  
  


_ “B-bastet.” Merlin moaned as Bastet pressed against his naked body, bastet’s fingers digging into his thighs.  _

  


_ _________________________________________________ _

  
  
  
  


_ “BASTET!” Merlin stared up at him trying to shield himself with his hands from the panther, looking at Bastet with fear. Blood pouring from his deep wounds as he shook crying,  trying to slid himself backwards from the floor. A blood trail sliding as he moved back. “Bastet! P-Please! Don’t do this!” Bastet let out rapid breaths, his heart pounding, like he was trying to resist. Bastet’s large paws moved to him as Merlin’s loud painful screams echoed loudly.  _

  


________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel ripped back from Dean who’s body calmed after the touch, Dean sleeping now peacefully. Castiel panted looking down at Dean’s body, watching him calm with sleep. Castiel had grown up with knowledge of Bastet. How strong and ruthless he was. How he slaughtered the likes of merlin mercilessly saving the familiar reign. The hero of all Familiars. Yet...Why did he feel like...bastet was crying when-?

  


Castiel turned at the sound of someone behind him, groaned in pain, as he hit the ground hard, Castiel groaned blinking up at Benny who panted angrily down at him. Castiel’s head throbbed, as he tried to stay conscious but he couldn’t keep his eyes open, passing out. 

  


________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel groaned, as he felt someone pushing on him, Castiel flinched at the feel of water falling onto him. Where was he? His eyes slowly opened his eyes finding him staring at his hand, rainwater pouring on him. Why was it raining inside? Castiel let out a weakened breath, as another push on him made him look up at the person pushing on him. Castiel blinked up at Michael who smiled down at him amused. 

  


“Rise and Shine, Princess.” Michael beamed as Castiel looked at him confused before he was forced to his feet. 

  


“D-Dean?” Castiel mumbled as Michael forced him to stand. 

  


“Your little boyfriend isn’t here.” Michael commented as he held Castiel up right by a firm grip on his shirt. 

  


“W-Where am I?” Castiel touched his throbbing head pulling a hand back to see blood on his hand. 

  


“Brooklyn.” Michael chuckled. “Come on princess, let’s go.” Castiel didn’t fight him as he was forced away.

  


___________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“He’s doing much better without him!” Benny growled at Balthazar as Dean started to come through, his body ached with need of water, he slowly started to sit up. Still dizzy. Yep his head was throbbing. 

  


“Ssh. He can hear you” Balthazar spoke in a hushed whisper, when he glanced to see how dean was doing but Dean was...awake. “Dean!” Balthazar moved to his side, as Dean rubbed his temples. “How are you feeling?” 

  


“Water please?” Dean spoke as Balthazar grabbed the water from the side table and handed it to Dean who drank it needingly.

  


“Please slow down. You’ll make yourself sick.” Balthazar mothered him, Dean seemed to ignore his advice. Handing back the empty cup to balthazar who rubbed his back. 

  


“...W-What am I doing here? I...was in an alleyway...and bastet was there…” Dean breathed out trying to remember. 

  


“Bastet?” Balthazar looked at Benny. “H-How do you know about-”

  


“He’s your former master’s familiar. And I know you guys were trying to keep me from knowing about him. But I know...I-I have visions of him.” Dean breathed out. “I-I don’t know why but I do…” 

  


“I-I…” Balthazar choked out not sure what to do to cover this.

  


“That’s because you are him.” Benny spoke making Balthazar turn. “We can’t keep this a secret anymore, it’s getting too dangerous. But you are the reincarnation of Merlin.” Dean seemed surprised by the news, taking a deep breath. 

  


“Wow...I-I’m him? A-Are you sure?” Dean didn’t believe it. He couldn’t. A orphan boy like him...the most powerful witch to ever exist?

  


“Yes.” Balthazar spoke, Dean looked away trying to take that in. 

  


“Maybe that’s why Bastet….” Dean started. This was making sense. Why Bastet was trying to speak to him. “...Bastet loved Merlin…” 

  


“Till he killed him.” Benny spoke as Dean looked up at that, shaking his head. 

  


“N-No. Bastet would never!” Dean choked out, tears filling his eyes.

  


“It’s true. Dean-” Balthazar tried to touch him again, but Dean yanked away from his grip, backing away into the corner. 

  


“Bastet LOVED Merlin!” Dean snapped. “He wouldn’t hurt me-Him and I am going to prove it!” Benny moved to him grabbing his wrists, Dean struggled. “LET GO!” 

  


“Bastet LEAD my master into a trap where he DESTROYED him. Ripped him to shreds as my master BEGGED for him to stop. My master REFUSED to fight back, which CAUSED his death. I will not let you suffer the same fate!” Benny growled, as Dean noticed how...empty the room was…

  


“W...Where’s Castiel?” Dean asked him, as Benny let go of his wrist. 

  


“Where he belongs.” Benny spoke. “With his people.” Benny turned.

  


“W-What did you do?!” Dean called as Benny ushered for balthazar to follow him. Balthazar hesitated. “Benny!” Benny grabbed Balthazar’s wrist pulling him along. “What did you do?!”  

  


“This is for your own good. You’ll thank me one day!” Benny spoke, slamming the door right before Dean got to the door. Dean started to pound on it. 

  


“BENNY!” Dean screamed. “BENNY-ouch!” Dean yanked his hand back when the metal started to heat up, Dean watched the door slightly start to melt keeping it from opening without benny’s help. Benny making sure Dean couldn’t leave the room. 

  


“I will let you out for dinner.” Benny spoke. 

  


“BENNY!” Dean yelled but he heard him walk away. 

  


“Benny, you can’t just do this-” Balthazar followed after him. Dean stared at the red hot door, slowly cooling. Dean let out a breath.

  


“Castiel…” Dean breathed as he covered his face, distraught. 

  


______________________________________________________________

  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel was yanked inside roughly, as the sound of classical music entered his ears. He glanced over the mansion, taking in the home he never thought he would see again. He took in the spiral staircase that separated to go the second level on both sides. Michael held him by his shoulder, as Castiel glanced over the empty mansion. The music suddenly scratched as the record was taken off the record. 

  


“Castiel.” A woman spoke happily as she moved down the stairs, Michael shoved Castiel forward having him collide with the beautiful woman. She held him tightly cupping his face lovingly. “My little one.” 

  


“M-Mom.” Castiel choked out at the affection. The woman hugged him once more. 

  


“My precious little angel. I heard you succeeded. I heard you actually found Merlin. I knew you would.” The woman smiled, before looking behind Castiel to Michael and Lucifer who moved to stand next to his familiar. “Where is he?” 

  


“Um…” Michael gave a nervous face. “Well-” 

  


“He’s safe.” Castiel spoke, as his mother’s kind face looked at him coldly. “Away from you.”

  


“What did you just say to me…” Castiel’s mother spoke. 

  


“You lied.” Castiel growled. “What you said, what you made people believe...Bastet didn’t kill Merlin willingingly.” 

  


“Be. Quite.” Castiel’s mother stated a soft threat. 

  


“He  _ loved _ him.” Castiel spat. “He was  _ crying _ when he-” Castiel was hit hard in the face, Castiel took the hit saying nothing. 

  


“Your Uncle Bastet would be disgusted by your words.” Castiel’s mother hissed. Michael swallowed lightly looking away not to get the attention drawn to them but she looked at them anyway. “Find the boy.”

  


“What about the prince, Queen Naomi?” Lucifer spoke. 

  


“I will deal with him.” Naomi spoke, as she stared at him. Castiel still standing still. “Find Merlin.” Lucifer nodded, lightly bowing his head, turning away as Michael followed after Lucifer.

  


“You...don’t think it’s true do you?” Michael asked once they were out of earshot. “...That...Bastet didn’t...want to kill him? I mean...He’s a hero...a legend....If what the prince said was true-” Michael stopped speaking when Lucifer slammed him against the wall, Michael stopped staring at him in surprise. Lucifer looked down at Michael’s face. 

  


“Please stop.” Lucifer spoke searching his eyes. “...It doesn’t matter...We must do what the queen asks for.” Michael’s hands moved to grip Lucifer’s arms 

  


“...Why?” Michael spoke looking back trying to read him, why? Lucifer said nothing leaning down capturing his lips in a soft kiss. This kiss was different than the others. Michael slowly submitted to the kiss, when Lucifer pulled back. Michael looked at him confused, Lucifer touched his chin softly. 

  


“Find the witch.” Lucifer spoke, as Michael searched his eyes before nodding,  transforming into a bird. He hesitated before flying out the door, that was opened to him by a butler. 

  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean struggled with his window, but it wouldn’t open, he was pretty sure this was a decoration at this point. He hit it with his fist in anger. He needed to find Castiel. He need to get out of here. Dean slid down the wall with a frustrated sigh, covering his face into his knees. When he paused the sound of a music box playing made him look up. Dean looked up from his knees he paused looking around. He was in the white room again. Dean slowly started to stand pausing when he felt eyes on him. Dean turned to see a man in robes staring at him. 

  


“...M...Merlin?” Dean breathed, as the man smiled bowing his head respectfully at the teen before turning and walking away. Dean hesitated before following after him. Dean looked around the room as they walked. “Where are we?” 

  


“My special place.” Merlin spoke, as he pushed open the door at the end of the room. Potions, books and chemical’s in vials covered the room. Dean looked around confused the room looked like the cottage. 

  


“BALTHAZAR!” A laugh and scream made Dean blink, he turned to look through to the open window to see two kids running and playing in the yard. 

  


“Benny? Balthazar?” Dean breathed, as Merlin glanced up from the tea kettle he was pouring. 

  


“Ah, forgot to mention this is also another time.” Merlin chuckled handing Dean a tea cup before ushering Dean into a seat. Dean sat there with himself. The painting did no justice. He...felt odd, like he was staring into a mirror. “I have been waiting for you, for a long time Dean.” 

  


“Y-You know my name?” Dean breathed as Merlin gave him a look taking a sip of tea. “...Oh yeah...I forgot. All powerful.” Merlin bowed his head in a smile. 

  


“I have been having visions of my death, for a year now. They use to be every so often, but now they are every night. Visions of me bleeding and begging for my life….” Merlin spoke. “I’m afraid I don’t have long.” Dean said nothing, looking conflicted. “....but I’ve also been having dreams of yours.”

  


Dean glanced up at that. 

  


“It’s not set in stone.” Merlin spoke, as Dean took a sip of his tea. “I’m here to help you, however I can.” 

  


“That’s good...I guess.” Dean let out a shaky breath, as Merlin stared at Dean. 

  


“...How are my boys? Benny and Balthazar?” Merlin asked. 

  


“...Benny’s not over your death….Balthazar….he love Benny. Benny is-” Dean spoke.

  


“Scared.” Merlin gave a sad smile. “He was the one I worried about most.” Dean said nothing, as Merlin sucked in air. “He has scars even I can’t heal.” 

  


“...Can I ask you a question?” Dean asked, as Merlin nodded. 

  


“I feel that’s fair.” Merlin gave a soft smile. 

  


“...What happened to my parents…?” Dean asked. “Why did they abandon me?” 

  


“...They didn’t do it by choice Dean.” Merlin spoke, as Dean took in his words, saying nothing. Merlin softly took his hand, taking a deep breath before squeezing his hand. 

  


_ “DEAN RUN!” A woman with beautiful blonde locks screamed as she fought for her life, bleeding, and pinned to the ground. Reaching for him like it was okay to leave her, like she wanted to hold him one last time. “RUN BABY RUN!” _

  


“...They died because of me, didn’t they?” Dean choked out, as Merlin looked at him sadly. “Because of who we are?”

  


“...They wanted you alive...They wanted you happy.” Merlin stated. “Look at you. You’re everything they wanted.” Dean felt tears in his eyes as Merlin rubbed his hand. “You honor them by living.” Dean took a deep breath nodding as Merlin, cupping his face. “I will give you my knowledge of spells and magic. That is my gift to you. Use it well Dean.” 

  


Dean nodded softly as Merlin pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dean felt a warmness come over him, Merlin pulled back as Dean looked down at the magic that spilled out of his fingertips. 

  


“I have done all I can.” Merlin spoke, looking at Dean. “I wish I could do more, but the rest is up to you.”

  


“Thank you…” Dean breathed, as Merlin nodded. 

  


“The way back home is that way.” Merlin spoke as Dean turned towards the open closet to the white room. “It will take you where you want to go.” Dean looked back at Merlin. 

  


“Anywhere?” Dean spoke as Merlin nodded. He could get to Castiel now! “Thank you.” Dean beamed moving towards the door before pausing in the doorway. He hesitated before looking back at merlin. “...Bastet.” Merlin looks up. “He’s the one that-” 

  


“I know.” Merlin gave a sad smile. “...I know.” Dean looked at him sadly, when a voice got his attention. 

  


“Who are you talking to?” Bastet asked walking in with a tray of snacks, Merlin looked over at him. Dean froze but Bastet looked right through him. 

  


“Just myself.” Merlin spoke taking a sweet from the tray, Bastet turned to look down at him as Merlin beamed taking a bite. 

  


“Whatever weirdo.” Bastet chuckled, but Merlin's smile faded, his hand reaching out he grabbed Bastet’s. 

  


“...Kiss me?” Merlin spoke softly as Bastet gave him a concerned look. 

  


“Are you okay?” Bastet asked. Merlin nodded as Bastet softly leaned down pressing him into a loving kiss. Dean watched them sadly before he turned, catching their last words of I love yous as he watched a blinding light fill the room as he walked towards it. 

  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV**

  
  
  


“Benny.” Balthazar glanced over the red hot door, hearing Dean’s yelling benny’s name.

  
“I will let you out for dinner.” Benny spoke turning his way.   
  
“BENNY!” Dean yelled.

  
“Benny, you can’t just do this!” Balthazar followed after him, going down the stairs he watched benny moved to the fridge pulling out food. “Benny don’t ignore me.” Balthazar spoke, as Benny stopped turning to look at him.

  


“If you are here to yell at me, I don’t want to hear it.” Benny waved him off, but he didn’t turn away. He kept his focus on Balthazar, balthazar noticed how Benny had listened to his request. 

  


“...It’s because you're mated to me now isn’t it.” Balthazar spoke. “Wow, it took you accidentally mating me to finally respect me enough to listen.” 

  


“Don’t do that. It isn’t like that.” Benny sighed. 

  


“Don’t do what?!” Balthazar scoffed. “Don’t want me to have an opinion? Don’t want me to care? You ignore me when you don’t want me to argue because you know I’m right.” 

  


“It isn-” Benny frowned. 

  


“Don’t LIE to me anymore!” Balthazar spoke, as Benny shut up instantly. Balthazar moved to him. “I love you.” Benny said nothing to those words, wanting to let him speak. “But you hurt me repeatedly...How long till you break me? How long till you care that you will? Tell me to go...and I’ll go. I won’t fight anymore. You win. But...if you want me to stay you need to start treating me like you do want me.” 

  


“...” Benny said nothing.

  


“If you tell me to go….I’ll never come back.” Balthazar choked out, tears feeling his eyes. Benny stared at him his heart break as he watched Balthazar try to keep himself from breaking down. Balthazar turned away after a long pause of silence. “I don’t know why I keep trying. You made yourself perfectly clear so many times. I don’t know why I keep wasting my breath. I already know your answer. I’m just a fucking idiot with a stupid crush on a stupid boy-” 

  


Balthazar turned to leave, but he found himself almost colliding with benny’s chest. Benny’s hand moved to cup his face pressing balthazar into a rough kiss. Balthazar being pressed back against the kitchen table, instantly wrapped his arms around benny’s neck once he processed this. Benny’s hands holding him so tightly that if balthazar wasn’t a supernatural creature he would have been broken in half. Balthazar felt benny pulled back to look at his face.

  


“...I’m in...love with you.” Benny breathed. “I always have been, always will be….I’m sorry I kept pushing you away. I’m sorry for not being worthy of you or your affections...I’m cursed, everyone I ever love dies..and I just...couldn’t lose you...but I can’t...let you go...is it selfish? Because it scares me how much I love you…” 

  


Benny touched his face lovingly. Before their lips moved against each other once again. Balthazar allowing benny to move him up onto the kitchen table, balthazar roughly pressing lovely kisses against his lips. Balthazar’s fingers moving to the dragons belt. 

  


“W-What about Dean’s dinner?” Benny sucked in air pulling back slightly. 

  


“...Dinner’s going to be a little late.” Balthazar hummed pressing him back into strings of kisses, as their tongues moved against each other.

  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


The light was blinding as he walked towards it, he should have asked to control the blinding light. However, Dean didn’t have time to ponder that, when he felt himself step, and found no floor. Dean screamed as he fell landing on something that cushioned his landing. Dean groaned, rubbing his head. 

  


“I-I am so sorry.” Dean stated as someone groaned under him. Hands perfectly turning to pin him under him. 

  


“D-Dean?!” Castiel hissed, as Dean beamed hugging him tightly.

  


“C-Cas!” Dean breathed nuzzling into him. “I-I was so worried….though maybe I shouldn’t be.” Dean laughed realizing he was in a beautiful large bedroom. “Nice digs-” Castiel’s hands covered his mouth trying to keep the witch quiet. 

  


“Dean what are doing here?” Castiel whispered with worry, Dean stared at him as though sassing him.  _ How exactly am I supposed to talk with your hand on my mouth. _ “You aren’t safe here.” Castiel looked so scared. “You need to go.” Dean yanked his hand away from his mouth. 

  


“Not without  _ you _ .” Dean hissed back as the sound of someone coming made them panic, Dean felt Castiel pull the covers up spooning against him. Trying to hid him with his own body. Dean closed his eyes, praying not to be seen. As the bedroom door’s open, Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as a small body crashed onto him. 

  


“BIG BROTHER!” A child squealed as Castiel flinched. Dean kept his eyes closed. Castiel glanced at Dean and his baby sister, which his baby sister was practically on Dean yet didn’t notice him. Was it Dean’s powers? “COME PLAY!”

  


“I will, just let me wake up.” Castiel tried to lie but the child yanked and tugged on him. “Go downstairs, i'll be there in a minute.”

  


“PLEASE!” His baby sister whined, as Castiel gave Dean a worried look how long could he keep this up? He needed her gone. Castiel grabbed her snatching her from the bed. 

  


“I’ll be back soon, stay here.” Castiel spoke to Dean as his sister blinked confused. 

  


“Who are you talking to?” The girl asked as Castiel walked out of the room, locking it behind him. 

  


“Myself.” Castiel lied as he gave one glance to the door before heading downstairs. Worry obvious on his face, he knew he had to get Dean out of here...or Castiel’s childhood home will be his tomb.

  
  
  
  
  



	10. A long way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean stayed under the covers for a long time, just...making sure Castiel’s family wasn’t returning. When he finally sat up he glanced around the beautiful almost royal colors of the room. Castiel...was a prince all right. 

 

Dean climbed out of the bed glancing at the furniture and the beautiful soft sheets, if he didn’t believe he could be killed by any sudden entering of just any old familiar he would have actually like to explore- Wait. He was mother fucking Merlin! He just got blessed with knowledge of all his spells right?!

 

Dean hesitantly opened the door, as he poked his head out, before slowly sneaking out of the room. The whole mansion was beautiful, Dean couldn’t believe how even the stupid hallway looked fucking fancy, he moved to the baster directly in front of him taking in the beautiful front room. 

 

“HEY!” A voice made him look down to see two guards, one pointing at him. Dean yelped as he bolted down the hall, trying to find somewhere to hide. How come they saw him?! Shouldn’t his spells just naturally happen. Dean squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of something, of some spell, yet he was drawing blanks. Yeah, Merlin made a mistake. He was no magical witch-

 

Dean felt time slow, feeling as though a wave hit him from behind. Dean felt the two men run right through him, before they continued down the hall splitting up trying to find him. Dean let out a breath once he felt everything return to normal. How...had he done that? 

 

A music box sound started making him rip his eyes in an opposite direction the men ran to. The hall he now stared at wasn’t there before, A figure down the hall gained his attention, before it quickly moved out of sight. 

 

“Bastet?” Dean paused, before he hesitantly moved to run after him. “BASTET! WAIT!” Bastet moved through the maze of halls that, that seemed to loop through supernatural means. “WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?!” 

 

Dean panted roughly realizing he was in some sort of maze, seeing something start to rain onto him, Dean looked up realizing that there was no ceiling, and it was snowing. When he turned back to look ahead and realized he was now staring at an opening the hall, staring at an snow forest. Dean hesitated, before moving towards it. Finding himself in a snow winter, his eyes slid over the snow, why was he here?

 

Snow fell onto Dean’s nose, before looking back ahead of him to see a nearly frozen man. His body violently shivering from the cold. Bastet. Dean moved to him touching his face, but the man seemed almost unresponsive. 

 

“Bastet.” Dean whispered, his voice seemed to gain the man’s attention enough. Could bastet see him? “B-Bastet.” Bastet choked out noises but that’s all he got, as tears started down his face. Dean paused when he felt Bastet ice cold hand touch his cheek, sliding a frostbitten hand against Dean’s cheek. 

 

“…” Bastet moved his lips mouthing merlin through his purple lips, as a voice made him look away. 

 

“This was where you ran off too.” A voice spoke, as Bastet looked over at the older woman who eyed him with disgust, he lowered his hand. “Run off to die did you?” Bastet said nothing, as the older woman smirked to herself before her eyes slid over the tombstone Bastet laid against. “Pathetic. Going to lay to die with your master.” Bastet continued to stare. “Like some lap dog.” 

 

Dean eyed the woman, who grew more and more angry with Bastet’s silence.

 

“He’s dead, Bastet!” The woman laughed pissed off. “We won! He can’t come back and destroy our rule! The familiars will reign! We…” The woman eyed his face before she scoffed. “Unlike my son to ever be quiet about things he disagrees wit-” 

 

Her smile faded, as her amusement turned to panic and anger as she grabbed his jaw forcing his mouth open. Which he groaned at the pain of her grip, she looked frightened as she stared at the tongueless man in front of her. Dean covered his own mouth in shock when Bastet grabbed his own mother's throat, as Bastet felt her let go, he started to laugh coldly.

 

“What have you done?” She choked out before getting angry. “You used dark magic?! Forbidden magic?! To bring him back?! You’ve damned yourself, you damned us all-” Bastet gripped her throat tighter, she started to struggle as he gripped her she because lifeless. Bastet shoved her away from Merlin’s grave, his eyes returning to Dean. He held out his hand to dean which Dean took with care, tears sliding down his eyes. Bastet was dying...Bastet didn’t seem to mind, staring at him till he gave him the most loving look pulling his hand away curling in front of Merlin’s grave he slowly closed his eyes to sleep. 

 

Dean stared down at Merlin’s body, tears welling up in his eyes, before he stopped to look down at what was now in his hand. Dean looked down at the raw black tourmaline crystal pendant in his hand, his eyes only had a second to comprehend as he felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn roughly. Dean sucked in air in surprise, as he found himself now staring at a relieved Castiel. 

 

Castiel crushed him into a tight hug, as he nuzzled into him. Castiel squeezed him tightly before loud yells made him, force Dean to duck down into the water which Dean realized he was standing in. 

 

“Dean get down.” Castiel spoke, the happiness and relief gone turned to be pissed before slapping him in the back of his head, causing Dean to drop the necklace. “One, what the hell part of ‘stay in my room’ confused you?! The stay part?! Or the in my room part?!”

 

“Ooooouch.” Dean whined reaching up to rubbing the back of his head.

 

“How did you even GET out here anyways?!” Castiel snapped, as Dean pouted. 

 

“I don’t know…” Dean pouted.

 

“We need to get you out of here before they find us.” Castiel stated, as Dean nodded feeling Dean take his hand. Dean felt Castiel look for guards before starting to lead Dean away. Dean followed before his hand moved to his pockets. The necklace!

 

Dean glanced back towards the lake with fear.

 

“Castiel! The necklace!” Dean choked out.

 

“What necklace?! Dean keep it down!” Castiel cupped his face with worry.

 

“The necklace Bastet gave me! I must have dropped it!” Dean panicked jumping back into the lake causing a large splash. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel yelled as the sound of men coming made him bolt to Dean. Dean frantically dove down into the water for it which Castiel grabbed for him, trying to yank him out. “DEAN WE HAVE TO GO!” 

 

“Not without it!” Dean panted. “Bastet wanted me to have it for a reason! I’m not leaving till we find it!” Castiel watched Dean shove out of his arms to drive back down. Castiel turned to see the guards already here, which Castiel cracked his neck reading for a fight. 

 

“Well, I don’t think we’ll have much of a choice.” Castiel moved to fight as Dean searched.

 

Dean reached in the darkness to the muddy ground, his hands hoping to feel for the necklace, when he felt someone grab his waist. Starting to yank him above the water, no he needed it! He couldn’t leave without it. His hand reached out in the darkness, just as he felt himself surface. Dean gasped for air in surprise as the end of a gun slammed into his head knocking him out.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean awoke with a splitting headache, where was he? He was laying on the ground, he found himself laying on his stomach, his hand next to his face closed. It was closed tight, whatever in his hand hurt. He slowly let his hand open feeling the item in his hand pull from his skin, seeing the necklace in his hand. He felt something in his hand when he was forced to the surface. Did his magic get it? 

 

Dean slowly sat up, sliding the necklace on before looking around...this cliff.

 

“DEAN!” A voice down below made Dean look over the ledge that he was laid right next to. Benny and Balthazar stood very far down below. “STAY THERE! DON’T MOVE!” 

 

“W...Wasn’t planning on it!” Dean called back, watching as Benny was starting to transform, when a Eurasian Wren flew towards him. Michael transformed in air and flew roughly into Benny knocking him roughly into the stone mountain. The mountain shook on impact, as Dean backed quickly away from the edge. Some of the edge falling down below, which Balthazar barely avoided. 

 

“Benny!” Balthazar choked out moving to help him, when he realized he couldn’t move. His feet started to sink into the rock, as though quicksand. Balthazar struggled, a witch had to be nearby with the spell. 

 

“Balthazar!” Benny growled, pulling himself from the rock. “Where is your master, you fucking pigeon.” 

 

“One. Rude.” Michael started as he frowned. “But I assume pigeon is one of the only big words you know, so I won’t take it too personally.” Benny moved to attack, but Michael transformed and used it to his advantage, keeping Benny from being able to get a hold of him. 

 

“BENNY! BALTHAZAR!” Dean screamed down, he had to help them. Dean paused when a growl started behind him, Dean tensed. Dean slowly turned to see a panther standing a bit away from him. Staring at him, Dean slowly started to stand in fear, he placed a hand out as though some sort of protection from the cat. “N-Nice kitty.” 

 

This was like his dreams, the cliff, the panther-

 

Dean’s hand hesitantly lowered as he looked at the black panther, The large cat stared at him. 

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke curiously, the beast didn’t react, nor did it attack. 

 

“Poetry isn’t it.” A voice spoke, as Dean looked up from the cat to see a woman. “Being here. Once again.”

 

“Who are you?” Dean spoke, as the woman eyed him. 

 

“...My name is Naomi.” The woman spoke moving to the side of Castiel who looked up at her in his cat form. “I am Castiel’s mother, the queen of the familiars and the one to end you once and for all.”  

 

“W...Why are you doing this?” Dean spoke. “Why are you so hellbent on killing me?!” 

 

“Because you destroyed everything the day you used your love spell on Bastet.” Naomi spoke. “When you made him turn on his family with your spells! He killed our mother because of you, He died BECAUSE of you and BECAUSE of you I lost everything!” 

 

“...Is that what you believe...that love spells exist?” Dean spoke sadly. “That...something so simple can explain everything?”

 

“Shut your mouth, witch.” Naomi snapped. 

 

“...Naomi, there is no love spells. Nothing. No spell on earth can make someone love you if they do not.” Dean stated as he looked at her. “It was easier to blame me, but in the end...I was just a happenstance. Someone that fit a prophesy. If your mother never feared what I could become, I never would have met your brother...Did you think of that? That if you never think...that fear and hatred will always lead us here? To this cliff? To this end?” 

 

“Mommy!” A voice in the forest made Naomi turn to look. “Where are you mommy?” 

 

“Is that what you want?” Dean asked. “...Is this what your brother would have wanted for you?”

 

“Mommy!” Castiel’s little sister called once again the voice getting farther away, as she turned back to Dean. 

 

“...I don’t know what he would have wanted.” Naomi looked at him with tears in her eyes, as she waved her hand, as Castiel started to growl. Dean turned quickly trying to bolt away, as Castiel chased after Dean. Naomi watched as Dean bolted higher up the mountain side, the large cat trailing after him in the woods of the mountain. Dean panted coming to a stop when he realized he wasn’t being followed. Dean’s chest heaved, when he heard someone else’s panting. 

 

Dean turned seeing Merlin holding a bloody wound, blood pouring on the floor from a obviously deadly wound. Dean took in his weak stance, watching as Merlin tried to use magic but it was no use. Too weak, as he caught his breath. A loud roar made Merlin turn, he bolted towards the left, trying to keep away from Bastet. Dean watched him go, before a loud roar made him turn and with no other choice, he bolted in the direction Merlin went. 

 

Dean followed after the memory of Merlin, following after the image. Dean just trying to keep up, when he tripped forward slamming roughly down the side of the mountain till he came to a stop on the cliffside. This cliff. The large cat landed in front of him. Dean pulled himself up, his body with multiple cuts and bruises. Dean whimpered at his broken wrist, turning to look at Castiel who moved to circle him almost mockingly.

 

**The same cliff.**

 

Dean screamed as Castiel swiped at him, Dean raised a hand to protect himself as blood poured from his arm. 

 

“Castiel! Stop!” Dean begged Castiel grabbed onto the arm with his teeth, dragging him deeper back on the cliff. Before Castiel made another swipe at his face, before Castiel shook his arm like a ragdoll.

 

**The same tragic lovers.**

 

“STOP! PLEASE!” Dean felt Castiel yank him once again, He dug his nails into the ground. The ground stained with blood as Castiel dragged him. Dean felt his nail give way from where they were lodged, blood pouring from the nail.

 

**The same end.**

 

NO! He wasn’t reborn again to just die the same way! There had to be something! Something different that he was missing! A spell! A potion! SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Dean was turned roughly by Castiel as castiel circled him tauntingly. Dean heard something clank against the ground, bringing his eyes to the necklace on his neck. The necklace!

 

Dean ripped it off his neck, just as the panther lunged at him. Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s body before he went to bite Dean’s shoulder. However, the second he went to bite into Dean’s neck, Castiel transformed back into a human. 

 

Dean panted weakly looking up at Castiel, who sat up looked over his hand, covered in blood. Castiel looked down confused to see Dean bleeding from terrible wounds. Did he? Castiel felt something on his arm, he turned to see a necklace had been tied around his arm. Dean smiled at him weakly, Castiel climbed off of him before cradling Dean into his arms. Dean grunted in pain, as he looked at Castiel who tied off his arm wound. 

 

“You stupid idiot.” Castiel choked out with tears in his eyes. “I could have killed you.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Dean laughed weakly as Castiel wiped his tears with the back of his hand. 

 

“Do you have any idea what I would so if I lost you?” Castiel choked out, Dean looked at him softly smiled at him. 

 

“Be better off?” Dean let out a soft chuckle starting to shake from blood loss, as Castiel slid his fingers through his hair.

 

“Probably.” Castiel sobbed, wiping his tears, Dean pouted from the comment.

 

“You are the worse boyfriend.” Dean frowned. 

 

“...Yeah...I am.” Castiel confessed with a soft laugh as Dean looked surprise at that. Did Castiel…? Dean swallowed, looking at Castiel’s face with surprise as though he didn’t believe his words before Castiel leaned down hesitantly to kiss him. Dean leaned up as well, their lips about to touch before Castiel was ripped away from Dean. Thrown roughly away, Castiel hit the ground letting out a weak groan of pain, trying to compose himself from standing. His face bleeding from hitting the rocks. 

 

“C-Ca-!” Dean choked out as a noose slid over his neck, Dean started to scream as it tightened around his neck and was starting to be yanked back towards the ledge. 

 

“Out of all the stupid humans on the planet!” Naomi growled. “Why are you the hardest to kill?!” Dean tried to keep from being dragged as Castiel slowly got up, but Dean was powerless. Dean was too weak. Dean felt Naomi yank him back towards the cliff, tying the rope on a log, dean struggled to get the tied rope off his neck, as the blood pooled around him. “The damage has been done, my son will not be lost to you. Not like my brother. I will end your spell witch!” Castiel running to stop her.

 

Castiel moved behind her his hand yanked back reading to kill her. Dean’s choked out in surprise, as she shoved him over the ledge. 

 

**The same cliff.**

 

Dean felt the time slow down, feeling himself falling over the ledge, watching as Castiel’s hand moved towards Naomi’s chest. 

 

**The same tragic lovers.**

 

Dean’s eyes slid over to Castiel’s young sister who had come out of the forest and eyes started to widen in fear as Castiel moved to kill his mother.

 

**The same end.**

 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and when he reopened him he found himself standing on the cliffside. Time had stopped, as he looked over the scene in front of him. It would continue. It will always continue. An endless loop. Dean’s eyes took in his own form paused in midair, this would continue, Always. Was it hopeless?

 

“Are you thinking of a way out of this?” Merlin spoke now standing next to him, as Dean’s eyes searched the scene.

 

“There has to be a way. A way to end this.” Dean stated. 

 

“What if there is no way?” Merlin spoke.

 

“There is always a way!” Dean snapped, as Merlin looked down. “What is the recurring factor? What is causing the loop-” Dean stopped, his eyes looking towards. 

 

“The same cliff. The same tragic lovers. The same end.” Merlin repeated. 

 

“N-...No.” Dean shook his head. “T...This can’t be it...We weren’t made to suffer...Castiel wasn’t made to suffer.” 

 

“...This is where fear has led us.”  Merlin spoke.

 

“...Fear and love.” Dean gave a sad laugh. “...If we destroy the cliff.”

 

“There will alway be a cliff.” Merlin stated as Dean felt the tears fill his eyes, as Dean covered his face.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Dean sobbed. 

 

“...You do.” Merlin spoke, as Dean wiped his tears roughly. 

 

“I don’t.” Dean stated, as Merlin looked at him, till Dean paused softly. “...We just have to destroy the loop.”

 

“How.” Merlin asked as Dean hesitantly looked at him. Merlin wasn’t asking, he knew…. Dean held out his hand, as he waved his hand over them, time started to rewind. Life reversed, as he watched the world move. Dean watched sadly. 

 

“...What will happen to the world...without us?” Dean spoke as Merlin glanced over the sky.

 

“I don’t know.” Merlin whispered. “...I was never strong enough to-…” Merlin paused as Dean’s eyes moved back in front of him, as Bastet and Merlin stood in front of them. Holding a small dragon that had hatched from his egg, Bastet looked down with care at benny. They looked like proud parents, as Merlin slid his hand over the dragons cheek. Merlin turned to look at Bastet before placing a kiss to his lips. “....live without him.” 

 

“What will happen to them?” Dean spoke, as he felt tears sliding down his face. “Benny? Balthazar?....Castiel?”

 

“...I don’t know.” Merlin confessed.

 

“...I do.” Dean waved his hand feeling himself fading. Changing it, so Bastet found and cared for Balthazar and benny, saving them from the worlds of hardship. One last burst of himself into the world. An hope that everything would be okay as everything went dark and he was gone.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean shivered as he...started to feel himself, he felt himself through to the very beings of his cells. He was freezing however, and he slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at his hands, realizing the cold was from the waves that splashed him. Dean grunted in pain, his body hurt to move. How was he here? How...was he alive? 

 

His vision was blurry, he could barely keep awake, as he noticed a figure running towards him. 

 

“Anna! Wait!” A worried voice called as the little girl kneeled in front of him as Dean lost himself again.

  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sucked in air snapping awake, his body was now warm, and this actually felt...nice. Dean scratched at his cheek which was now bandaged. Where was he? Dean sat up with a pained expression. His broken arm was casted, and he was now wearing clean clothes. Dean...was never born….He made it so merlin was never born too. Why was he here?

 

“Because your sacrifice wasn’t in vain.” A voice spoke, as Dean glanced up to see Lucifer with michael in his bird form perched on his shoulder. “Do not be frightened.” 

 

“I’m not.” Dean spoke, as Lucifer moved to take a seat on his bed. “...You...aren’t who you say you are, are you?”

 

“What makes you said that.” Lucifer looked amused. 

 

“You were...the only abnormality.” Dean spoke. “Why was a witch helping a queen of familiars.” 

 

“Did you figure out why?” Lucifer asked.

 

“...because...The legend about the most powerful witch...wasn’t about me.” Dean spoke, as Lucifer looked down. “It was about you.” 

 

“...The loop happened because of me. It was destined to be me who was suppose to die that day, but I was weak...and feared death.” Lucifer touched the bird on his shoulder. “...So I created you. I created you in a hope that I can stop my fate by taking half of who I am and making you.”

 

“You...made me?” Dean spoke.

 

“Yes...because I made you. The loop had stopped my fate of death because you weren’t destined to die either, fate never meant for you to die because it never meant for you to live. So with no other option it repeated itself, trying to find a way to give itself the death that was destined without killing you.” Lucifer spoke. “But by stopping your creation, you gave it the death it desired…”

 

“...If I was never created anymore…” Dean started. “...How am I here?”

 

“...Magic has rules, but some rules can be worked around. Since you never existed, I technically didn’t bring you back from the dead.” Lucifer spoke getting up, he looked at , as he turned to look at Dean. “...You’re a real boy now, kid. You’ll live, and be reborn just like everyone else…What you make of your life is up to you...no one else. Make them count, kid.” Dean smiled softly as Lucifer was gone, Dean heard the door to the room he was in open. 

 

Turning he noticed Castiel carrying a tray of food, Castiel glanced up at Dean who looked at him with all the emotion in the world as Castiel blinked at him. 

 

“Hey, you’re up.” Castiel beamed. “Anna has been worried about you all day.” Castiel walked over setting the tray on the table. “She thinks you’re a real life mermaid. Lucky for you she likes you go mermaid hunting when we visit our uncles’.” Castiel paused when he noticed Dean’s stare. “Oh, I’m sorry I never gave you my name, I’m-” 

 

“Castiel.” Dean spoke as Castiel seemed taken back. 

 

“...You’re a witch.” Castiel smiled. “I haven’t met a witch in ages.” Castiel stood up straight. “...What’s your name?” 

 

“...Dean.” Dean spoke, as Castiel shoved his hands into his own pockets. 

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Dean.” Castiel spoke as Balthazar came in with a knock.  

 

“You’re awake.” Balthazar spoke to the sixteen year old. “Do you mind if I ask you some questions?” Dean shook his head no. “...Did you get lost in the woods? You look like you were mauled by a bear….Do you have any family I can call or-” Dean shook his head no as Castiel and Balthazar exchanged looks. 

 

“The Mermaids awake!” Anna laughed as Benny scooped her up. 

 

“Surprised me, I didn’t think he would make it.” Benny laughed as Balthazar elbowed him. 

 

“He’s got no one.” Balthazar whispered as Benny’s teasing stopped. “Let’s talk outside.” Benny nodded before walking them out. “Do you think this is the boy-?” Was the last words before they shut the door. 

 

“...Don’t worry, Dean.” Castiel spoke. “My uncles are softies. They won’t let you out there on your own….Before we know it...we’ll be the best of friends. Get some rest. You need it.” Dean nodded softly watching Castiel walk out of the room, as he closed his eyes leaning back against the headboard, letting sleep hold him once more.

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two year later**

  
  
  


Dean watched as Castiel and him ate breakfast, in the silence of benny and balthazar's house. A few years here had gone by, and both of them had grown closer. Castiel had asked to stay to help Dean adjust, and Dean was blessed. He was. Castiel being here was the easiest part of the new world he was back in, but eventually never thought about returning home. He had found so much has changed, but he wasn’t the only one that got a happy ending. Dean glanced up at the painting of Merlin and Bastet in human form, with Benny and balthazar smiling standing in front of them. A beautiful family photo. 

 

Dean and Castiel both reached for the syrup for their pancakes, and paused when their hands touched. Castiel and Dean both paused, their fingers stayed touching. Their relationship, what they were going to be...what they were. They had kissed before, they...have touched each other before...but they haven’t- Castiel cleared his throat. 

 

“A-After you.” Castiel spoke, pulling his hand away. They have been keeping whatever this was to themselves.

 

“O-Oh no. You can go first.” Dean laughed.

 

“CAS! DEAN! COME HERE! IT’S HAPPENING!” Balthazar yelled as the seventeen years olds bolted into the nursery, where both the dragon and Leviathan stood over a handmade nest where the large egg started to rock and move with life inside. Benny squeezed balthazar’s hand. They moved towards the egg as the top broke off, and a small wing broke from the shell, as the egg tumbled forward. A small little dragon with a tail, it’s scales a beautiful sea green. 

 

Benny moved to the little dragon who yawned, as Benny cradled the little one in his arms. The baby dragon easily started to go to sleep, tired from all their efforts of coming out of coming out of the egg. They were no longer the last of their kind.

 

“It’s a girl.” Benny stated as Balthazar moved to hold them, tears pouring out of their eyes nuzzling into each other. 

 

The two young adults instantly started to celebrate which both new parents shushed them out of the room. They bolting out of the room and away from the nursery to celebrate a little louder. Dean and Castiel slammed each other to a hug as they laughed happily. Though they paused when they realized how close they were…

 

Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes before they moved to each other roughly met in a kiss that seemed as needed as breathing. Castiel’s hand gripping for Dean, as Dean’s own wrapped around his neck, pressing against him. 

 

_ He didn’t know what life had instore for him... _

 

Dean felt Castiel press him back against the wall, accidentally knocking a vase over. Castiel shushed the noise, Dean breaking into laughter, before Castiel forced him back into the kiss. Both forcing Dean’s shirt off as they tumbled towards Castiel’s bedroom. Castiel slammed the door shut with his foot as Dean fell back with Castiel on the bed, with needy kisses.

 

_...But he was excited to find out…. _

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Eurasian Wren flew away from the window, before flying into the air. Flying towards the witch who waited for him. Michael transform back into a person, as he slid his hands into his pocket. 

 

“Well?” Lucifer asked, as Michael eyed him.

 

“He’s well. Happy.” Michael stated as Lucifer nodded, turning he started to walk away. “....We never talked about your conversation with dean...I guess it's obvious why you care about him so much...I guess it’s because you created him...He’s...like your kid now...” Lucifer paused at that. 

 

“Who asked you to have an opinion?” Lucifer spoke as Michael hummed lovingly at that, moving to press a kiss to his lips. 

 

“You’re so grumpy.” Michael hummed. “Being a dad has changed, you know.” 

 

“...has it?” Lucifer mumbled, as Michael kissed his nose. 

 

“You created him for selfish reasons but...you wanted this loop to end because it was hurting him….” Michael spoke, as he nuzzled into him. “...I love you, Lucifer.” Lucifer smiled at that, before Lucifer pressed kisses to michael’s lips. 

 

“I love you too…” Lucifer smiled before pulling back into a loving kiss.

  
  
  
  
  


**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, ah! I just got so excited to finish it I did it in one go. I hope you enjoyed. I did! :)


End file.
